Once Upon a Time Lord: Chaos Ensures
by The Craver
Summary: The third installment to my Once Upon a Time Lord series. The Professor and Clara are together at last, but they are thrown into events that will change their lives completely. Oh, and a storm is coming. Reviews most welcome.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Jolly Roger sailed through the portal between realms. A few seconds ago, the Professor and Clara had opened up a portal to get them to sail to wherever the TARDIS was now. The Professor had told the Doctor to meet at the Swale River in Britain as that was the mot hidden spot there. Where the Jolly Roger could emerge and prying eyes could not see it.

The TARDIS was in Britain because they had to use the rift in Cardiff to travel to Neverland. Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry and now it was up to the Doctor, Clara, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Mr Gold and Regina to save him. The Professor had declined at the chance to go. He had to stay behind and make sure Storybrooke was safe. That everyone had a home when they got back.

Once the Jolly Roger was at the end of the portal, it started to emerge from the fog in the Swale River.

Clara looked around. "Are we there?" She asked, hugging her boyfriend close.

The Professor looked around and saw a small police box on the banks. "Yeah. We're there," he said with a smile. He steered the ship over to the banks of the river before descending down the steps.

Clara looked behind at the Jolly Roger. "Do you think it'll be safe there?" She asked.

The Professor thought for a moment then waved his hand, turning the ship invisible. "A second out of sync. No one will find it now..."

The Professor and Clara walked over to the TARDIS. Standing in front of the blue doors, the Professor clicked his fingers and the doors opened for the two if them. The two walked in and immediately, Mr Gold walked over to see them. "Did it work?" He asked. "Is Storybrooke in fact safe?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes. It is. Clara did well."

The Doctor looked up from the console. "Draft," he said.

Clara looked behind her, seeing that the doors were still open behind them. She rose her right hand and clicked her fingers, making the doors shut behind her.

The Professor smiled and kissed her forehead. "She's doing particularly well."

"That's because I have a wonderful teacher," she said. "Speaking of which, I don't have a job anymore..."

"Well, the Elementary School is looking for a new teacher," Mary Margaret quipped in.

"What happened to the old one?" Clara asked.

"She kinda joined the Sheriff station..."

"Well ...No offence. But I was hoping for more secondary school teaching. I'm more qualified in that area."

"Leave that to me, Ms Oswald," Regina said. "I think I know how to make room for a new teacher there..."

"Regina, you not..." Emma began.

"Oh, relax. I wasn't gonna kill anyone off. I was purely gonna use my powers as mayor"

The Professor smiled a loving smile at Clara. "Well then. I suppose I should let you embark of to Neverland. Belle?"

Belle nodded and kissed Mr Gold. "I will see you again," she said and turned to leave with the Professor.

But before they could leave, there was a loud clank and whirring above them and the TARDIS shook. The Doctor raced over to console and looked at the screen. "ALERT! TARDIS Interference Detected ," it read.

"What did you do?" David asked the Doctor.

"Whoa, whoa. We're taking off," the Doctor answered. "But the engines aren't going."

"So, what does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It's Pan," Mr Gold said. "He found out what we were gonna do..."

"No. I think I know who it is," the Doctor said, rushing to the doors. He opened them and reached to the phone cupboard. He opened it and dialed.

* * *

A few kilometres away, at the Tower of London, a young woman called Osgood was racing through the crowds, holding a ringing phone. She answered it. "Hello? Kate's Stewart's phone, Oh, hold on..." She raced over to a park bench where Kate Stewart was. She had just arrived back in London and was hoping for a day off. But she was the leader of UNIT and days off were quite unlikely. She had just finished talking to a few officers and was looking out over the Tower.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" Osgood called out.

Kate looked up. "The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries."

Osgood handed her the phone. "It's him," she said. "Sorry. It's your personal phone. But I recognised the ringtone. It's him, isn't it?" She asked breathlessly.

Kate took the phone. Oh, why hadn't she taken it with her? "Inhaler," she told Osgood, before speaking into the phone. "Doctor. Hello. Our soldiers found the TARDIS in a field. We're having it brought in."

"No kidding!" The Doctor shouted into the phone as he raised the handset above him, closer to the helicopter blades.

"Where are you?" Kate asked, but hearing the helicopter answered her question. "Oh, my God," she said, standing up. "Oh, Doctor. I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were even in there."

Osgood looked up at the sky, where the helicopter and TARDIS were starting to emerge.

"Come on," Kate told her, as she told her soldiers to take the TARDIS to the National Gallery. But the sharp turn made the Doctor nearly fall out of the TARDIS.

The Professor and Clara went over to the doors, where they began to hold the Doctor steady.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" Kate asked into the phone. "I don't think he can hear me."

The Doctor managed to grab the swinging phone and yelled into it. "Next time, would it kill you to knock?!"

"I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor. Hello. Are you okay?"

"I'm just gonna put you on hold," the Doctor said, as he let go and flipped around so he was hanging down from the bottom of the TARDIS.

The Professor turned around and faced the others. "I think we have had a detour on our trip to Neverland..."


	2. TDOTD: Elizabeth's Credentials

**Chapter ONE: Elizabeth's Credentials**

The helicopter lowered the TARDIS in front of the National Gallery in front of Kate Stewart and Osgood. The Doctor jumped down first and saluted, before putting his hand down. "Why am I saluting?" He muttered, as the Professor and Clara helped the others out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Kate said. "As Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT..."

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up."

Clara slowly approached the group. "That probably sounded better in his head," she said.

Regina approached them too. "Why are we here?" she asked. "We're supposed to be looking for my son."

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne," Kate explained, as she handed the Doctor an old envelope. "Sealed orders from Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the First."

Emma turned to the Doctor. "You know her?"

"Her credentials are inside," Kate said, as the Doctor began to open the envelope. "No. Inside." She pointed to the building.

The Doctor pocketed the envelope and headed towards the National Gallery. But not before he complimented Osgood's choice of scarf.

Kate turned to Osgood once they had left for the building. "What's our cover story for this?"  
"Um, Derren Brown," replied Osgood.

"Again?"

"Oh, we sent him flowers."

As they walked into the building, Regina caught up with the Professor. "You know, we only need one Time Lord to take us to Neverland. If the Doctor is busy here, then maybe you should take his place?" She suggested.

The Professor stopped. "No. We stay here for him," he said. "Elizabeth the First is someone from his past. And if his past is reaching out to him – which I fear it already has – then we need be there for him."

Regina sighed and carried on following the Doctor til they came to a room with a picture hidden under a sheet. The guards on either side of the painting unfurled it, revealing a battle scene. A futuristic battle scene.

"Elizabeth's credentials," Kate explained.

Everyone stared at it. "No more..." the Doctor whispered.

"That's the title," Kate said.

"I know the title."

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls."

"Wait … Isn't that where you're from," Belle asked.

The Doctor nodded once. "This painting doesn't belong here. Not in this time or place."

"Obviously," Clara said.

"It's the fall of Arcadia. Gallifrey's second city."

"But how is it doing that?" Emma asked. "An oil painting in 3D..."

"Time Lord art," the Professor said.

The Doctor nodded. "Bigger on the inside, A slice of real time. Frozen."

"Elizabeth told us where to find it," Kate said. "And it's significance."

"Dad? You alright?" The Professor asked.

"He was there," the Doctor said.

"Who was?" David asked.

"Me," the Doctor said, then whispered, "Another me. One I never talk about..."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I've had many faces. Many lives," the Doctor said. "I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War – the war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle, there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other. A man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."


	3. The Day of the Doctor: The Under-Gallery

**Chapter TWO: The Under-Gallery**

Regina stared at the Doctor, not believing what she had just heard. "And you're telling me this why?" She asked. "We're supposed to be saving Henry from Pan. Not you from your dark hearts."

"I don't think this was at all planned," Clara told Regina, who sighed.

The Professor nodded. "But the Time War is over now. There's nothing we can do," he said. "Why did you bring us to look at this painting anyway?"

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials," Kate explained. "Proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here."

The Doctor took out the envelope and began to open it. Once opened, he read silently.

"_My dearest love,  
__I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who write to you now.  
__You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity, I have appointed you as the curator of the Under-Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away.  
__Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned.  
__Godspeed, gentle husband."_

Once finished, the Doctor folded up the letter and pocketed it again.

"What did it say?" David asked.

"Oh, just a reminder of a promise I made a long time ago," the Doctor said. He then turned to Kate. "What happened?"

"Easier to show you," Kate said, as she turned and walked towards a door on her left. The other's followed her.

She led them to another room which had a picture of Elizabeth I on the opposite wall. Pictured with Elizabeth, however, was a tall brown-haired man. The Professor instantly recognized the figure as his father. "So, is this how Elizabeth started to hate you?" He asked.

"So how exactly did you know her?" Emma asked.

"Oh, it's a long story..." the Doctor said.

Kate approached the picture and pulled it towards them, much like a door. "Welcome to the Under-Gallery," she said to them and led them down a dark hallway. Once they entered, the lights turned on, revealing a room with statues covered with sheets. "This is where Elizabeth I kept all art deemed to dangerous for public consumption."

Mr Gold looked around. "Why are the statues covered with sheets?"

"Well, most were carved in the 1500s. A time when the church banned all art not compelling to their rules."

Mr Gold nodded, while the Doctor knelt down and inspected the dust on the floor. He scooped up a handful and let it run through his fingers. "Stone dust..." the Doctor muttered.

"Is it important?" Kate asked, turning back to him.

"In 1200 years, I've never stepped in anything that wasn't."

"What about sand?" Regina asked,

The Professor knelt down too, and inspected the stone dust too. "Nooo... this is finer than sand..."

The two Time Lords stood up when Osgood wheezed at the entrance.

She hadn't stepped into the hall in case their was dust in there. And the Doctor had just confirmed it. The Doctor spun around, noticing Osgood. "Oi! You!" He pointed at her and she went forward. "Are you sciencey?"

"Oh. Um … Well, yes," Osgood stuttered.

"Got a name?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called 'Yes'."

"I'm pretty sure she was just answering your question," Emma said, but the Doctor ignored her.

"Now," the Doctor continued, and held his hand out for her, passing Osgood the stone dust, "I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report, in triplicate." He rubbed his hands on his jacket. "With lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk. Tomorrow morning, ASAP. Pronto. LOL. See? Job."

"He has a job?" Belle whispered to Mr Gold. "I thought..."

"Maybe he worked with UNIT before he met us?" Mr Gold suggested, to which Belle nodded slowly.

The group turned around and started to walk through the corridors again. They soon entered a room that looked like an old-fashioned gallery. There were paintings hung around the walls and items in glass cases. The Professor and Clara looked at a large painting closer to the exit, when the Doctor noticed something in one of the cases: a fez. He went over and took the fez out of the case. He placed it on his head and waited for everyone to see. Which they did and they sighed.

"Someday, you could just walk past a fez," Clara said.

"Never gonna happen," the Doctor said, walking into the next room. Once they were inside, they looked around the room. They saw three paintings and broken glass scattered around on the floor.

"This is why we called you in," Kate said.

"For broken glass?" Regina asked.

The Doctor looked at the glass and picked up a shard. "Look where it's been broken from..." he said. "Look at the shatter pattern. The glass in all these paintings has been broken from the inside." He dropped the shard he was holding."

"How is that possible?" Mary Margaret asked.

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes," Kate said. "No figures of any kind."

"So?" Regina asked blatantly. "There are other paintings like that."

Kate held up a tablet with the same paintings on it. But the paintings had figures in them. "There used to be," she said, letting the Doctor take the tablet. He looked from the painting to the tablet.

"Something's got out of the paintings," Clara said.

"Lots of somethings," the Doctor said. "Dangerous."

"This whole place has been searched," Kate said. "There's nothing here that shouldn't be here, and nothing's got out."

Regina sighed and started to walk out of the room when there was a noise of static electricity in the far corner. Everyone turned towards it, revealing a white wormhole.

"Oh, no. Not now," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" The Professor asked.

"No. Not now! I'm busy."

"Is it connected with the paintings?" Belle asked.

"No, no. This is different," the Doctor said."I remember this. Almost remember..." He approached the wormhole then looked up at his fez. He took it off and looked at it. Then back at the wormhole. "Oh, of course..." he muttered. "This is where I come in." He stepped back and threw the fez into the wormhole with a smile. "Geronimo!" He yelled before jumping into the wormhole himself.


	4. The Day of the Doctor: The Three Doctors

**Chapter THREE: The Three Doctors**

The Doctor landed on the ground in what looked like a forest. He turned his head to the left, where he saw three figures. He got up just as the male got up and placed his fez on his head. The Doctor stared at the three figures.

"Who is this man?" One female twin asked.

"That's just who I was wondering," the male said.

"Oh, that is skinny," the Doctor said of the male. "That is proper skinny." He turned to his side and had a look at himself. "I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect." He approached the male and swiped the fez back. "Oi, matchstick man."

The two males looked closely at each other. "You're not..." the male otherwise known as the Tenth Doctor said.

The Doctors reached into their coat pockets and took out their sonic screwdrivers, very cautiously. They held them up and turned them on, each one giving a whir.

"Compensating?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"Regeneration. It's a lottery."

"Oh, he's cool," the Doctor said in a sarcastic tone. "Isn't he cool? "I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes." The Doctor pointed to his previous selves' footwear.

"What are you doing here?" The Tenth Doctor asked. "I'm busy."

"Oh, busy? I see." He put on the fez. "Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh? Hello ladies."  
"Don't start."

Listen," the Doctor said in a hushed tone. "What you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business..."

"One of them is a Zygon."

The Doctor looked at the two females. "Ugh..." he said in a disgusted tone. "I'm not judging you."

The Wormhole was activated again and the two Doctors looked up at it, putting on their glasses. They turned and looked at each other. "Oh, lovely," they said at the same time.

The Doctor took off his lasses and turned to the female twins, Queen Elizabeth I. "Your Majesties? Probably a good time to run."

"But what about the creature?" Both the Queens asked at the same time.

The Tenth Doctor took his glasses off and turned to the Queens. "Elizabeth. Whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction of the other one."

"Of course, my love," they said.

One Queen went up to the Tenth Doctor. "Stay alive, my love," she said. "I am not done with you yet." She leaned up and kissed the Doctor deeply before running off North.

"Thanks. Lovely," the Tenth Doctor said.

The other Queen approached the Tenth Doctor. "I understand, " she said. "Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again." She leaned up and kissed him before turning and running south.

"Well, won't that be nice," the Tenth Doctor commented.

The Doctor had been watching this. "One of those was a Zygon?"

"Yeah."

"Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers?"

"Yeah."

"Venom sacs in the tongue?"

"Yeah. I'm getting the point, thank you."

"Nice."

"Doctor! Is that you?" Clara called through the wormhole.

"Ah, hello, Clara!" The Doctor called back. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. It's me. All of us can hear you."

"Where did you end up?" David asked.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked behind him.

"England, 1562," The Tenth Doctor called out to the Wormhole.

David stepped back at his voice and looked around confused. "Who are talking to."

"Myself!" The Doctors both said back.

"Can you come back through?" Kate asked.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. It's … Ah!" The Doctor took the fez off his head and threw it into the wormhole. "Fez incoming!"

Everyone looked at each other. "There's no fez here, Doctor," Mr Gold said.

"So, where did it go?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

* * *

Back in the room, Emma turned to Kate. "Who was he talking to?"

"He said, himself," Kate said. "Keep him talking." She took her phone out and dialled a number as she headed out. "Malcolm? Malcolm I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codename 'Cromer'. '70s or '80s, depending on the dating protocol."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Doctors were discussing the wormhole. "Okay. You used to be me. You've done all this before," the Tenth Doctor said. "What happens next?"

"I don't remember," the Doctor said.

"How can you forget this?" The Tenth Doctor asked, motioning to the two of them.

"Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity."

The Doctors took their sonic screwdrivers out and aimed them at the wormhole. They activated them til the Doctor said, "It's not working."

"We're both reversing the polarity," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Yes. I know that."

"There's two of us, I'm reversing it, And you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity."

Suddenly, there was a whoosh and the two Doctor's stepped backwards when an older, ragged looking man stepped forward. "Anyone lose a fez?" He asked.

"You," the Tenth Doctor said. "How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?"

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor," the War Doctor.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Good. Right. Who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?"

"His companions?" The Doctor asked, in an exasperated tone.

"They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor..." But he could not finish his sentence. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors took out their sonic screwdrivers and showed them to the older Doctor. "Really?"

"Yeah," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Really," the Tenth Doctor said.

"You're me?" The War Doctor asked. "Both of you?"

"Yep," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Even that one?" The War Doctor asked of the Eleventh.

"Yes!" The Eleventh Doctor said, quite offended at his predecessor.

The War Doctor still couldn't believe it. "You're my future selves?"

"Yes," the Tenth and Eleventh both said.

"Am I having a mid-life crisis?" The War Doctor asked and tried to approach his successors. But they stepped back, aiming their sonics at him. "Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water-pistols!" His successors put their screwdrivers away. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Still, loving the posh, gravelly thing," the Tenth Doctor said. "It's very convincing."

"Brave words, Dick Van Dyke," the Eleventh Doctor said to the Tenth, when soldiers came from all sides and encircled the trio of Doctors.

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors aimed their screwdrivers at the guards again. "Which of you is the Doctor?" One soldier asked. "The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head."

"Well, this has the markings of your lucky day," the War Doctor said.

Back in the room, Kate walked back in. The Professor turned around, "I think there's three of them there now," he said.

"There's a precedent for that," Kate said.

"Doesn't that break time travel laws?" Emma asked. "You can't meet yourself?"

The Professor shook his head. "Not for Time Lords," he explained. "Time Lords had loopholes for these things."

Back in Elizabethan England, the guards noticed the wormhole above them. "What is that?" One asked.

"Oh, the pointing again," the War Doctor complained. "They're screwdrivers. What are you going to do? Assemble a cabinet at them?"

"That thing..." Another guard said, pointing up to the wormhole. "What witchcraft is it?"

The Eleventh Doctor stepped forward. "Ah! Yes. Now that you mention it. That is witchcraft," he said, standing underneath the wormhole. "Yes, yes, yes. Witchy Witchcraft. "Hello? Hello in there? Excuse me," he said to the guards,. "Hello. Am I talking to the Wicked Witch of the Well?"'

Everyone turned to Regina, who gave a sigh. She walked up to the wormhole. Hello?" She said into the wormhole.

"Regina. Hi. Hello," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?"

Regina stepped up to the wormhole and conjured up a fireball in her hand. "Prattling mortals … Leave now … Or experience what it's like to play with fire," she threatened, and threw the fireball into the wormhole.

The fireball arrived in Elizabethan England and everyone ducked. "Probably a bit too much..." the Eleventh Doctor said.

"I did exactly what you said," Regina said. "What exactly is going on?"

The Eleventh Doctor walked back to his predecessors. "It's … er … a timey-wimey thing," he said, thinking of the right words to say.

The War Doctor looked at his successor. He had never heard that phrase before in his life. "Timey what?" He asked. "'Timey-wimey'?"

The Tenth Doctor leaned over to his ear. Wanting to be in his good books, he whispered, "I've no idea where he picks that stuff up."

Elizabeth I walked up behind them and the guards saluted an knelt down. "The Queen!"

"You don't seem to be kneeling," Elizabeth said, approaching the Doctors. "How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you?" The Tenth Doctor asked. "What happened to the other one?"

"Indisposed," Elizabeth replied. "Long live the Queen."

"Long live the Queen!" The soldiers chanted.

"Arrest these men," Elizabeth ordered. "Take them to the tower."

"That is not the Queen of England," the Tenth Doctor said, pointing at Elizabeth. "That's an alien duplicate."

"And you can take it from him, 'cause he's really checked," the Eleventh Doctor said.

The Tenth Doctor looked at him. "Oh, shut up."

"Venom sacs in the tongue."

"Seriously, stop it," the Tenth Doctor said, dropping his arm.

"No. Hang on. The Tower?" The Eleventh Doctor asked, looking over at Elizabeth. "Did you say the Tower? Ah. Yes. Brilliant. Love the Tower. Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be wi-fi?"

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" The War Doctor asked.

"Yes," the Eleventh Doctor answered, moving his hands apart. Then clapped them together again. "No." He turned around to Elizabeth. "I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators: Sandshoes and Grandad."

"'Grandad'?" The War Doctor asked.

"They're not sandshoes," the Tenth Doctor protested.

The War Doctor looked down at his feet. "Yes, they are."

"Silence," Elizabeth interrupted sharply. "The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again."

* * *

"Dear, God," Kate said, back in the Gallery. "That man's clever."

The Professor nodded. "He is indeed."

"Come on," Kate said, leading the group away from the wormhole.

Emma looked around. "Where are we going?"

"My office," Kate answered, turning around. "Otherwise known as the Tower of London."


	5. The Day of the Doctor: Locked UP

**Chapter FOUR: Locked Up**

The three Doctor's were taken to the Tower of London, and thrown into a large – but rather dark – cell. Looking around, the Eleventh Doctor spotted a nail on the ground and he picked it up. Making a ting, he walked over to a pillar and found a smooth surface, where he began to engrave something.

"Three of us in one cell?" The Tenth Doctor, who was also looking around. "That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon." He looked to his right, where the Eleventh Doctor was. "What are you doing?"

The Eleventh Doctor stopped and turned around. "Getting us out," he said.

The War Doctor was at the door. He had his sonic screwdriver out and had been scanning the door with it. The Tenth Doctor had noticed this, and watched him. "The sonic won't work on that," he said, starting to walk around the cell. "It's too primitive."

"Shall we ask for a better quality door? So we can escape?" The Eleventh Doctor suggested, before turning back to his work.

"Okay. So the Queen of England is now a Zygon," the Tenth Doctor said, starting to think aloud. "Never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here?" The Eleventh Doctor turned around, and the Tenth Doctor continued, looking at the War Doctor. "Me and Chinny, we were surprised. But you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?"

"Oi!" The Eleventh Doctor said, offended by he predecessor's nickname for him. "'Chinny'?"

"Yeah. You do have a chin," the Tenth Doctor explained.

The War Doctor looked at the two, then noticed a third figure behind them. He knew who this figure was: the Moment – in the form of Bad Wolf. With long, blonde, scraggly hair; golden eyes that shone bright when she looked at you and tattered clothing.

* * *

Back in the 21st Century, Kate had organised a couple of cars to take them back to the Tower of London. She, the Professor, Clara, Mr Gold and Belle were in one car, with Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Emma in the other.

"The Doctor will be trying to send us a message," Kate explained to the group and her officers in the Tower.

The Professor nodded in agreement. "He always does. In many different ways."

"We're looking for a string of numerals, from around 1550, approximately."

The Professor furrowed his brows at the comment, and Clara looked at him. "What's wrong?" She whispered, putting her right hand on his left knee.

_That seems oddly specific_, he telepathically told her. _Not the date, but how she said string of numerals. How would she know that's exactly what the message is?_

_Do you think she's up to something?_ Clara asked, still getting used to the idea of she and the Professor being connected. It wasn't something that she had hoped for, but in a way, it did help her relax -her knowing that the Professor would always be near to her. _But she did help you guys in Storybrooke..._

The Professor gave a brief nod. _Indeed she did. I just have the feeling something's off..._

"Are you alright?"Mr Gold asked the Professor when the car rolled to a stop.

The Professor looked back at him. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said, getting out of the car.

The gang all got out too and followed Kate down some corridors. Opening a door in the side of the wall, Kate beckoned them inside.

"What the Hell is this place?" Emma asked, looking around the dark corridor.

"Black Archive,"Kate explained. "Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters on the ceiling," she said, pointing to circular devices on the ceiling.

"But why would they want that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"If they didn't,they wouldn't be working with us. I'm sure you'd do the same to protect Storybrooke," Kate retorted, as they got to another door. "Access please," she told the guard, and raised her ID to him.

"Ma'am," the guard said, getting up and unlocking the door for them.

"Atkins, isn't it?" Kate asked, passing him another key.

"Yes, Ma'am," Atkins said,using her key. "First day here."

Kate turned to the gang. "Been here ten years," she whispered, leading them inside.

"Lock and key?" Clara asked."Bit basic, isn't it?"

"Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is TARDIS-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection," Kate explained, leading them down an aisle.

"You have me here..." the Professor added.

"You're quite different to the Doctor. And besides, you lot have a top level security rating from your last visit."Kate pointed to a noticeboard with a bunch of pictures on it.

"I'm afraid your mistaken," Regina said. "We've never been here before."

"We have to screen all his known associates," Kate replied, as she kept walking in front of them. "Can't have information about the Doctor, the TARDIS or Storybrooke falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous."

Clara and the Professor had a look at the photo board with everyone the Doctor had ever travelled with while the rest followed Kate across the room.

"You alright?" Clara whispered, gripping the Professor's left hand tightly.

The Professor smiled over at her. "Yeah. I'm fine," he admitted, then his gaze shifted to the left hand corner of the board. "Susan..." he whispered.

"You know her?"

The Professor nodded. "I do. She's my niece. Or was … I hope I'll see her again..." Turning around, he led Clara to where the others were. When they got there, he was surprised to see a Vortex Manipulator. "How come you have that?"

"It was bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death," Kate explained. "Well, one of them."

"But what is it?" David explained, folding his arms over his chest.

"A vortex manipulator," Mr Gold explained. "You have that and you have an easy way of travelling through time."

Kate nodded. "No one can know we have this," Kate continued. "Not even our allies."

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history. You've seen their movies," Kate said, walking over to the door the manipulator was locked in.

"So this is how we rescue the Doctor?" Emma asked, in a confused tone,as everyone followed Kate over.

Unlocking the door via a red button, Kate entered, followed by the Professor. "Not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip," Kate said.

"We could link it up to mine," the Professor offered, as Clara followed him. "But we have to do something with the rest of you."

"Well, we could. But we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind," Kate explained, as her cellphone rang. "Yes?" She asked into it once she picked it up. "Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone." She hang up and put her phone down, before pacing the small room.

Clara had been looking out the window when she spotted Osgood and McKillop approaching them. She turned to Kate. "Um Kate?" She asked, getting her attention. "Should they be here? Why have they followed us?"

"Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early," Kate replied.

_It's a trap!_ The Professor thought, reaching out to grab Clara. _Put on that Vortex Manipulator. Now!_

Clara nodded and did what she was told to.

Kate then realised what she had just said. "Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?" She asked, as she began to transform into a Zygon.

Seeing it too, Mr Gold pushed every one from Storybrooke back and magically shut and locked the door. Once it was shut, he waved his hand and put a protection spell over the small room.

Everyone watched him, stunned. "Gold! Are you insane?" Emma asked.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," he retorted. "Saving our lives."

Back in the room, Kate's phone received a photo text message, and the Professor looked over at it. _The code!_

Clara walked over to the phone and punched in the code: 1716231163. _Now what?_

_Linking all of us us together,_ the Professor replied, as he too punched in the code. _Type in 231082. God, I hope this works._

Clara nodded and both typed the code into their devices. "Activation code, right?" She asked the Zygons, who had looked at them, before the couple pressed their green buttons and the two – plus the group on the outside – vanished from the room.


	6. The Day of the Doctor: Freed

**Chapter FIVE: Freed**

Back in 1562, the War Doctor was at the cell door. He had his sonic screwdriver out as he worked on a way of getting him and his future selves out of the cell. "In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate," he said, turning around.

"You'd have to calculate the harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level," countered the Tenth Doctor as he started to pace around the room again. "Even the sonic would take years."

"No, no. The sonic would take centuries," the War Doctor said, as he moved over to the bench beside the door and sat down on it. "Well, we might as well get started. Help pass the 'timey-wimey'.Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown-up?" The Eleventh and Tenth Doctors stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at him. "Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than 'dread'."

"Must be really recent, for you," the Tenth Doctor said solemnly.

"Recent?" The War Doctor asked, with a confused look.

"The Time War," the Eleventh Doctor said. "The last day. The day you killed them all."

"The day we killed them all," corrected the Tenth Doctor.

"Same thing," noted the Eleventh Doctor, to which the Tenth Doctor sighed and began to pace around the dark cell again.

"It's history for them," the Moment said to the War Doctor, still in her guise as Bad Wolf. "All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you."

"I don't talk about it," the War Doctor responded, not knowing that the other two Doctor's could hear him but not the Moment.

"You're not talking about it," the Tenth Doctor said. "There's no one else here."

"Go and ask them," the Moment said in a delicate voice. "Ask them what you need to know."

"Did you ever count?" The War Doctor asked his successors.

The Eleventh Doctor turned around. "Count what?"

"How many children there were on Gallifrey, that day."

The Eleventh Doctor stopped scratching the pillar for a moment. And thought about it. It had been something that he had tried so much to forget. "I've absolutely no idea," he lied, trying so hardto forget.

"How old are you now?"

"I don't know," the Eleventh Doctor answered. "I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think. Unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am."

"Four hundred years older than me. And in all that time, you never wondered how many there were? You never once counted?"

The Eleventh Doctor turned around. "Tell me," he began calmly, "what would be the point?"

"2.47 billion," interrupted the Tenth Doctor.

"You did count," remarked the War Doctor, to which the Eleventh Doctor shook his head slowly and continued on with his work.

"You forgot," the Tenth Doctor said to the Eleventh. "Four hundred years? Is that all it takes?"

The Eleventh Doctor turned to the Tenth Doctor. "I moved on."

"Where? Where can you be now, that you can forget something like that?"

"Spoilers."

"No. No, no, no. For once, I would like to know where I'm going."

"No. You really wouldn't."

"I don't know who you are, either of you," the War Doctor remarked, watching his two future selves. "I haven't got the faintest idea."

"They're you," the Moment answered him. "They're what you become, if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets, and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide."

The War Doctor looked at his future selves. "No," he muttered.

"'No'?" The Tenth Doctor asked in a confused manner.

"Just … No."

The Eleventh Doctor leaned against the pillar he was working on and laughed quietly, which got the attention of the Tenth Doctor. "Is something funny?" He asked his successor. "Did I miss a funny thing?"

"Sorry," the Eleventh Doctor said, scratching the back of his head. "It just occurred to me, this is what I'm like when I'm alone." He continued to chuckle, the Tenth Doctor began to play with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's the same screwdriver," the Moment said. "Same software. Different case."

Hearing this made the War Doctor come up with a brilliant idea to help get the three Doctors out of the cell. He took his sonic screwdriver out and began to look at it. "Ah," he said, making the sonic screwdriver whir. "Four hundred years," he said, in an amazed tone.

"Sorry?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Well, at a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they? Same software, different case," the War Doctor explained, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, so..." the Tenth Doctor began hesitantly, as the Eleventh Doctor dropped the nail and took his sonic screwdriver out.

"So," the War Doctor continued, walking over to the door. "It would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door." He gave his screwdriver a whir as he scanned the wooden door. "Scanning the door, implementing the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture ..." He spun around to face her successors. "...And if you really are me – with your sandshoes and dickie-bow – and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on."

The Tenth Doctor gave his screwdriver a whir and brought it up to his ear. "Yeah! Still going."

The Eleventh Doctor did the same with his. "Calculation complete."

"Same software, different face," the Moment said, with a bright smile forming on her mouth.

"Hey. 400 years in four seconds!" The Eleventh Doctor remarked. "We may have had our differences – which is frankly odd, in the circumstances – but – I'll tell you what, boys – we are incredibly clever." Just as the Eleventh Doctor finished saying it, the cell door opened slowly with a creak. Once opened, the Professor and Clara entered, walking slowly, before the others from Storybrooke sauntered in. "Did you do that with magic?" The Eleventh Doctor asked slowly.

"It wasn't locked," Clara answered.

"Right."

"So, these two ..." Emma began, pointing at both the War and Tenth Doctors, "you're them?"

The Eleventh Doctor nodded. "Yep."

"Wait … Are you telling me that there were three of you in one cell and you didn't check the door?" Regina asked.

"Should have been locked," the War Doctor answered.

"Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?" The Eleventh Doctor asked, as Queen Elizabeth I came up to the door.

"Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping," she stated. "I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time, I think, you saw what's going to happen to it."

"I have a feeling this is going to be like home all over again," Mary Margaret muttered.


	7. The Day of the Doctor: Marriage

**Chapter SIX: Marriage**

Queen Elizabeth I took the group to the Zygon base, which was also hidden in the Tower of London but underneath the lowest dungeon. "The Zygons lost their own world," Elizabeth explained, as they entered the base. "It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required."

"So, you want this one?" Mr Gold asked.

"Not yet," Elizabeth answered. "Far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort."

"Commander," a Zygon greeted, coming up behind the group. "Why are these creatures still here?"

"Because I say they should be," Elizabeth told him. "It is time you, too, were translated." The Zygon snarled as it went over to the far wall. "Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating."

The Zygon placed its red, rubbery hand on a humming, glass orb. A few short seconds later,is dissipated into the painting.

"That's him," Clara said, looking around. "That's the Zygon, in the picture, now."

The Professor nodded, as he held her hand. "Though it's a stasis cube. Not a picture."

"Time Lord art. Frozen Instants in time," the War Doctor continued. "Bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as ..."

"... Suspended animation," the Tenth Doctor continued. "Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries til the planet's a bit more interesting and then out they come."

"You see?" The Eleventh Doctor continued on. "They're all stored in paintings in the Under-Gallery like Cup-a-Soups, except you add time. If you can picture that. Nobody can picture that. Forget I said 'Cup-a-Soups'."

"And now it's worth conquering," Belle said. "So, these Zygons are invading the future from the past?"

"Exactly,"the Eleventh Doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

"And you know why I know that you're a fake?" The Tenth Doctor asked Elizabeth, turning around.

"Because she hasn't got the poise and composure a Queen has?" Regina questioned.

"Well, she's such a bad copy," the Tenth Doctor continued. "It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious hair, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

"Because it's not my plan," Elizabeth answered. "And I am the real Elizabeth."

"Okay, so, backtracking a moment just to lend some context to my earlier remarks ..."

"My twin is dead in the forest," Elizabeth interrupted. "I am accustomed to taking precautions." She lifted up the skirt of her dress, revealing a golden dagger in her garter, which she took out. "These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived, rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" David asked.

"Men."

"And you killed one of them?" Regina asked.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman," Elizabeth began, "but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?"

"I'm going to need my TARDIS," the Tenth Doctor said.

"It has been procured already. But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

* * *

A short while, everyone regrouped in the courtyard, where Elizabeth and the Tenth Doctor were standing in front of a minister.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," the minister said to the Tenth Doctor and Elizabeth, as Clara gave a cheerful whoop at the two. "You may now kiss the bride."

The Tenth Doctor smiled lovingly at his new wife, before she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

But as the newly-weds continued to kiss, Regina gave a sigh of disgust. "Ugh. And watching the two idiots wasn't bad enough..." she muttered.

"Is there a lot of this in the future?" The War Doctor asked the Eleventh.

"It does start to happen, yeah," the Eleventh Doctor replied.

Elizabeth finally managed to pull away from her husband. "Godspeed, my love," she said.

"I will be right back," the Tenth Doctor promised, as he consoled his new wife. He then ran off to his TARDIS – which was a few metres away – with the others following.

"Right then," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Back to the future."


	8. The Day of the Doctor: The Black Archive

**Chapter SEVEN: The Black Archive**

After the Tenth Doctor had unlocked his TARDIS, the War Doctor was the first to enter, then the Eleventh Doctor, the Professor and Clara, then the Storybrooke inhabitants.

"You've let this place go a bit," the War Doctor commented as he looked around at the console room.

"Ah, it's his grunge phrase," the Eleventh Doctor said, throwing the small glass ball up and down. "He grows out of it."

"Well, it is good to see this in person," Clara commented.

The Professor looked at her, and chuckled. "Seems like someone is looking through my memories."

"Well, I've always been quite curious. And there's so much stuff I'd like to see." She put her hand to his head. "I can even see your name. And why you call yourself 'Professor'."

The Professor grabbed her waist, when a claxon was heard. Both turned their heads to the console.

"What's happening?" David asked, as a spark emitted from the console and the room changed around them. However, the console, time rotor and pillars stayed the same. The walls changed to white, with circular hollows engraved into them.

"The desktop is glitching," the Tenth Doctor answered.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Regina asked.

"Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate," the War Doctor explained.

"Hey, look," the Eleventh Doctor said, pointing at the wall behind them. "The round things."

"I love the round things," the Tenth Doctor said, with a smile.

"What are the round things?"

"No idea," the Tenth Doctor said, when there was a smaller, quieter beeping.

The Eleventh Doctor went around to the console. "Oh, dear. The friction contrafibulator!" He flicked a switch, and the console room changed again. This time, it changed to the display of the Eleventh Doctor's design. "Ha! There, established," he said rather triumphantly.

The Tenth Doctor looked around at the new look. "Oh, you've redecorated," he commented, making a sour face. "I don't like it."

The Eleventh Doctor looked up, and feigned being offended. "Oh, yeah?" Oh, you never do. Listen. We're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it."

"No. UNIT HQ," Clara said. "They followed us there. In the Black Archive." The three Doctors looked over at Clara. "Okay. So you've heard of that then?"

The Eleventh Doctor flicked a switch, and pushed a few buttons.

"So, we have to go back there?" Belle asked. "To the Black Archive?"

"Of course. But, we have to talk to them now," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"…Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. I am his daughter," the all heard Kate Stewart say over a couple of speakers.

"Science leads, Kate," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?"

"Doctor?" Kate asked.

"Space-time telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father. Hotline straight to the TARDIS. I know about the Black Archive, and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please … Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off."

"Allow me," Mr Gold said, as he walked up to the console, and placed a hand on the cold metal surface. "Whatever you plan on doing, dearie, don't do what I did. Don't doom innocent lives for one gain. You will tell yourself you did the right thing over and over again, but you just won't believe it."

Mr Gold looked down at the console, when Belle walked up gently behind him and wrapped an arm around his left. But, then, the TARDIS lurched and the whole room shook, making everyone nearly lose their balance.

"What the Hell?" Emma asked.

"Kate! We're trying to bring the TARDIS in," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Why can't we land?"

"I said switch it off," Kate demanded.

"No. Kate, please. Just listen to me!" the Eleventh Doctor yelled, but the telegraph cut out.

The Tenth Doctor took a deep breath. "The Tower of London. Totally TARDIS-proof," he said.

"How can they do that?" Clara asked.

"Alien technology, plus human stupidity," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Trust me, it's unbeatable."

"My magic is strong enough," Regina stated. "I can poof us there."

"That'll work on all of us but three," the Professor said.

"We don't need to land," the War Doctor said. "Or use magic."

"Yeah, we do," the Tenth Doctor said. "A tiny bit. Try and keep up."

"No, we don't. We don't. There is another way." The War Doctor walked around the console and picked up the crystal orb. Holding it in his hands, he continued, "'Cup-a-soup'. What is cup-a-soup?"

* * *

After they all heard the plan, the gang leapt into action. The Eleventh Doctor went over to the TARDIS doors and opened the phone cupboard, where he began to dial the UNIT Scientist McKillop – a few hours into his past.

While he did, the Professor, Mr Gold, Clara and the Tenth Doctor were at the console, as they all began to prepare the ship for action. Once the Eleventh Doctor had finished speaking on the phone – and told McKillop – to send the _Gallifrey Falls_ painting to the Black Archive, he wired the crystal ball into the TARDIS console himself, before pressing a button, and all went white.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Black Archive, Kate, Osgood and McKillop were talking with their Zygon duplicates. They were trying to negotiate a deal between the Zygons themselves, but things weren't going that great. So, she had se the self-destruct device. This device was so powerful that when it did go off, it would entirely wipe London off the map. The countdown was already at three minutes.

"One word from you would cancel the countdown," Zygon Kate said.

"Quite so," Kate said.

"It's keyed to your voice print."

"And mine alone."

"Not anymore. Cancel the detonation."

"Countermanded," Kate said, standing up.

"Cancel the detonation," Zygon Kate said, standing up also.

"Countermanded!"

"We only have to agree to live."

"Sadly, we can only agree to die."

Osgood looked up at the ceiling, and said a quick prayer to the Doctor, begging him to save them. But, she didn't know what was going on in the painting behind them.

* * *

Once they had all been put into the painting, the War, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors walked over to the destruction of a Dalek, with the Professor, Mr Gold and Regina following. The six all placed themselves around the Dalek, each with their backs to it. And they waited til the time was ready.

When it was, they all spun around slowly. The three Doctor's took their sonic screwdrivers out, while the Professor, Regina and Mr Gold outstretched their arms, getting ready in position at an oncoming Dalek.

"Exterminate!" It chanted. But, before it could do any harm, the three Doctor's formed a force field with their sonic screwdrivers, and the Professor, Regina and Rumple all combined their magic to help. As the six made their force field stronger, it gradually pushed the Dalek away, which screamed, towards the entrance of the painting.

Smashing through the glass, and into the Black Archive, the badly damaged Dalek gave Kate, McKillop and Osgood – plus their Zygon counterparts – a great shock.

The three Doctors walked over to the entrance of the painting, followed by Regina and Mr Gold. But the Professor went over to the place Clara was hiding with the others, to make sure they were alright. Once he knew they were, they too began to follow out.

As the three Doctors walked into the room side by side, the War Doctor said, "Hello."

"I'm the Doctor," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Sorry about the Dalek," the Eleventh Doctor added.

"Always knows how to make an entrance," David muttered, as he climbed through the painting himself, after helping the others through.

The Eleventh Doctor went over to the Zygon duplicate of Kate, unaware that it was, in fact, a duplicate. "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. What in the name of sanity are you doing?"

"The countdown can only be halted at my personal command," the real Kate said, who was standing next to her duplicate. The Eleventh Doctor turned to her. "There's nothing you can do."

"Except make you both agree to halt it," the Tenth Doctor said, stepping forward.

"Not even for three of you."

"You're about to murder millions of people," the War Doctor added.

"To save billions," Kate said. "How many times have you made that calculation?"

"Once," the Eleventh Doctor answered. "It turned me into the man I am now." The War Doctor looked at him, and the Eleventh Doctor continued. "Not even sure who that is anymore."

"You tell yourself it's justified," the Tenth Doctor added, walking around the centre table. "But's it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong." He leaned over the head of the table, facing them. "Just wrong."

"And because I got it wrong," the Eleventh Doctor added, as he joined his predecessor, "I'm going to make sure you get it right."

The two Doctors grabbed roller-chairs and brought them up to the head of the table, before sitting on them and resting their feet on the table, as in synch.

"How?" Kate asked.

"Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown," the Tenth Doctor said, pointing at the two Kate's. "Both of you, together."

"And then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Safeguards all round. Completely fair on both sides."

"And the key to perfect negotiation…"

"… Is not knowing what side you're on."

They kicked back and got up at the same time. "So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out …" the Eleventh Doctor began, taking his sonic screwdriver out.

"… No one in this room will be allowed to remember if they are human or Zygon," the Tenth Doctor finished, taking his sonic screwdriver out too.

"Whoops a daisy," the Eleventh Doctor said, as the two Time Lords hopped on the table and pointed their sonic screwdrivers at the ceiling, making them whir in action. Even the War Doctor had gotten his sonic screwdriver out and was gleefully helping his successors. The memory guards on the ceiling let out sparks and everything went hazy.

A few seconds later, everyone blinked, and the two Kate's looked at each other. The timer was counting down from ten seconds. "Cancel the detonation!" They exclaimed at the same time.


	9. The Day of the Doctor: A Big Red Button

**Chapter EIGHT: A Big Red Button**

While everyone else – mainly Kate, McKillop, Osgood and their duplicates – were discussing the treaty, Clara decided to have a look at the board with past companions of the Doctor on them, when she was joined by the Professor. She turned her head when he stood next to her, and greeted him with a soft kiss. "So, what were we talking about?" She asked. "Before the TARDIS was changing on us…"

The Professor smiled softly, and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I believe we were talking about my name."

"Oh, yes," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her closer. "I've seen it. And I know why you call yourself Professor."

The Professor gave her a playful look. "Oh, really?"

Clara nodded. "Aodhándurnomar," she said softly.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "Yes. And I chose the name Professor because…"

"…Because someone called your father that, and you liked it."

The Professor nodded and kissed her nose. "I love you."

Clara smiled, and felt herself coming closer to him. "I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, the War Doctor found himself sitting in in a maroon leather armchair, drinking a cup of tea. He had a lot on his mind, and he thought a nice cup of tea in a relaxing spot would do him some good. He was in deep thought when he heard the soft thud of a cane approaching. He looked up and saw Mr Gold, who pulled across a chair and sat opposite him.

"Doctor," he said, giving an affectionate nod.

"Rumple," the War Doctor greeted back. "You're looking good for yourself."

"What can I say? I love this world."

The War Doctor nodded slowly. "I broke our promise."

"I broke mine too. But at least you managed to save a billion others."

"You did want to protect your son, though. That's good enough for me."

"But, I still regret it. All the terrible things I have done since taking on the power of the dagger. Just like the Doctor regrets destroying his home and people. He wants to change the outcome of the war."

"Including saving all these people?" The War Doctor asked. "How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons, working together in peace."

"But, then, war changes everyone. Turns Heroes into cowards. And cowards into heroes. Don't make the same mistake I did."

The War Doctor nodded slowly and looked down, before looking up at Mr Gold again. But as he did, he saw the figure of the Moment again, who was standing a few metres behind Mr Gold. "I've seen all I needed," he said. "The moment has come. I'm ready."

"I know you are," the Moment said.

Mr Gold turned around. "Is there someone behind us?" He asked, before turning around to the War Doctor. But, when he did, he found that he wasn't there anymore. Just the cup he had been drinking from.

* * *

The War Doctor was back in the shed on Gallifrey again. He went over to the device in the middle of the room – the physical form of the Moment – and stood over it. He could feel his hearts race in his chest. He knew what he had to do. But, Mr Gold's words kept lingering inside his head. _Turns Heroes into cowards. And cowards into heroes. Don't make the same mistake I did_.

The Moment's conscious form then appeared before him again. "Well, you wanted a big, red button," she said. "One big bang. No more Time Lords, no more Daleks. Are you sure?"

"I was sure when I came in here," the War Doctor said. "There is no other way."

"You've seen the men you will become."

"Those men? Extraordinary,"

"They were you," the Moment said with a soft – yet sad – smile.

"No," the War Doctor said, with a small shake of his head. "They are the Doctor."

"You're the Doctor too."

"No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame. Whatever the cost," the War Doctor said, his hand hovering over the red button. But, he also couldn't help but think of the children of Gallifrey.

The Moment watched him carefully. "You know the sound the TARDIS makes?" She asked, hoping to distract him. "That wheezing groaning? That sound brings hope wherever it goes."

The War Doctor brought his hand in. "Yes. Yes. I like to think it does."

"To anyone who hears it, Doctor," the Moment said, as the sound of the TARDIS grew louder. "Anyone, however lost. Even you."

The War Doctor turned around slowly to the back of the barn, where he saw two police boxes materialising. Both doors opened at the same time and the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors exited their TARDISes respectively, before the Professor, Clara, Mr Gold, Belle, Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David exited too.

"I knew he hadn't done anything," Mr Gold said.

"Go away, now. All of you," the War Doctor said, before turning away from the group and faced the Moment again. "This is for me."

"These events should be time-locked," the Tenth Doctor said. "We shouldn't even be here."

"So something let us through," the Eleventh Doctor replied.

"You clever boys," the Moment said, who was now sitting on a stack of crates.

"Go back," the War Doctor said. "Go back to our lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile." He then put his hand back over the red button.

"All those years burying you in my memory," the tenth Doctor said.

"Pretending you didn't exist," the Eleventh Doctor added. "Keeping you a secret, even from myself."

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anyone else."

The Eleventh Doctor walked up to the War Doctor &amp; the Moment, and stood on the opposite side. "You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right."

The Tenth Doctor did the same and put his hand over the War Doctor's. "But this time..." he began.

"...You don't have to do it alone," the Eleventh Doctor continued, and placed his hand over the other two.

"Thank you," the War Doctor said.

"What we do today is not out of fear or hatred," the Tenth Doctor said. "It is done because there is no other way."

"And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save," the Eleventh Doctor said, who looked at he predecessors before at Clara and the Professor.

Clara looked back, grief-stricken and upset, but the Professor wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" The Eleventh Doctor asked her. "What is it? What?"

"Nothing."

"No. Something. Tell me."

"You told me you wiped out your own people. I just … I never pictured you doing it," Clara admitted. "I could with Rumple and Regina, though."

Both Regina and Mr Gold turned their heads, looking a bit offended, when the Moment began to project an image. "Take a closer look," she said, as the room changed around them.

Everyone looked around. "What the Hell...?" Emma asked. "What did you do?"

"No one's done anything," the War Doctor said, as they saw the rubble and ruins of the city of Arcadia, with soldiers and civilians around the group. "Only a projection."

"It's the reality around you," the Moment explained, though only the War Doctor could hear.

"You're going to burn these people?" Mary Margaret asked.

"There isn't anything we can do," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Their right," Regina said. "It's Gallifrey or everyone else."

The Eleventh Doctor nodded. "There never was another way."

"I don't believe that," Mary Margaret said. "There are other ways … _Harder_ ways. Ways I wish I had done."

"There's three of you hear now," the Professor said.

"A warrior, a hero, and you," Clara continued on.

The Eleventh Doctor stepped forward. "And what am I?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you, Dad?" The Professor asked.

"Yes. Maybe, yes."

Mr Gold stepped up, his cane making a soft thud against the straw-covered ground. "Let me give you some advice," he said, raising his left hand. "We have enough warriors, and any odd idiot can be a hero. What you need to do is to be what you've always been."

"And what's that?" The Eleventh Doctor asked.

"A Doctor," Mr Gold answered. "I remember when I was a boy, you put me to bed every night. And each night, you told me a story. There was one that I loved. About the name you chose, and that it was a promise. Now, what was that promise?"

"Never cruel or cowardly," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Never give up. Never give in," the War Doctor stated, as the projection faded away, and the group became silent.

The Eleventh Doctor looked over at the Tenth, and rose his eyebrows.

"You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"We change history all the time," the Eleventh Doctor said. "I'm suggesting something far worse."

"What, exactly?" The War Doctor asked.

"Gentlemen, I have had 400 years to think about this. I've changed my mind." The Eleventh Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and whirred it at the Moment, making it turn into the golden cube it once was.

"There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking," the War Doctor stated.

"Yeah, there is. There is," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"But..." the Tenth Doctor continued, "there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know."

"Cause if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements."

"What don't they know?" Belle asked.

"This time, there's three of us," the Eleventh Doctor answered.

The War Doctor put his hands on his head in amazement. He had never thought of that. "Oh, yes. That is good, That is brilliant."

"Oh, oh. I'm getting that too!" The Tenth Doctor exclaimed in delight. "That is brilliant!" He ran over to his TARDIS, jumped up and hit it.

"I've been thinking about it for centuries," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"She didn't just show me any old future," the War Doctor said. "She told me exactly the future I needed to see."

"Now you're getting it," the Moment said with a wide smile.

"Eh?" Questioned the Eleventh Doctor. "Who did?"

"Bad Wolf Girl, I could kiss you," the War Doctor said.

""Yup. That's gonna happen," the Moment said, rather sarcastically.

The Tenth Doctor stared at the War Doctor, shocked at what he just said. "Sorry, did you just say "Bad Wolf"?"

"What are we doing?" The Professor asked.

"What's the plan?" Emma asked.

"The Dalek fleets surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly," the War Doctor began.

"The Sky Trench is holding. But what if the whole planet just disappeared?" The Tenth Doctor continued.

"Tiny but of an ask," Clara said.

"The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire."

"Gallifrey would be gone. The Dales will be destroyed," the War Doctor said. "And it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other."

"Where would Gallifrey be?" David asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Exactly..." the Eleventh Doctor began.

"...Like a painting," the War Doctor finished.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Just a little side note to let you guys know where my story is heading. I won't give too much away, but with the recent Jenna Coleman news, I thought it would be good.**

**So, some plots I have in mind:**

**Belle and Clara's grandmother will have a few scenes together.**

**Dave Oswald and Henry Mills will team up and head to the Enchanted Forest.**

**Something will return, (but not for long)**

**One family will become bigger.**


	10. The Day of the Doctor: A Planet to Save

**Chapter NINE: A Planet to Save**

In the War Room, the War Council – which consisted of the General, Androgar and two other Time Lords – stood around a table showing some holograms. When the General walked in, Androgar was studying the latest hologram: a message from the Doctor.

"Another one," Androgar said.  
"Are you sure the message is from him?" The General asked, as he headed over to the table.

"Oh, yes."

"Why would he do that?" The General stared at the latest message. One that read _Gallifrey Stands_. "What's the mad fool talking about now?"

Interrupting his thoughts, a screen turned on behind him. "Hello. Hello, Gallifrey High Command," the Eleventh Doctor said. "This is the Doctor speaking."

The War Council turned around, and faced it, as another blue screen appeared. "Hello," the Tenth Doctor greeted. "Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?"

"Also the Doctor," the War Doctor said, as his screen turned on. "Standing ready."

"Dear God..." the General muttered. "Three of them. All my worst nightmares at once."

"General, we have a plan," the Tenth Doctor said.

"We should point out at this moment it is a fairly terrible plan," the Eleventh Doctor added.

"...And almost certainly won't work."

"I was happy with fairly terrible."

"Sorry … Just thinking out loud."

"We are flying our three TARDISes into your lower atmosphere."

"We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe," the Tenth Doctor added, then muttered to himself, "Equidistant – so grown up."

"Just about ready to do it," the War Doctor said.

"Ready to do what?" The General asked the three Doctor's.

"We're gonna freeze Gallifrey," the Eleventh Doctor answered.

The General tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry? What?"

"Using our TARDISes, we're gonna freeze Gallifrey," explained the Tenth Doctor, "in a single moment in time."

"You know, like those Stasis Cubes?" Asked the War Doctor. "Single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe."

"Except we're going to do it to a whole planet," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"And all the people on it." the Tenth Doctor added.

"What?" Questioned the General. "Even if that were possible – which it isn't – why would you do such a thing?"

"Because the alternative is burning," answered the Eleventh Doctor.

"And I've seen that," continued the Tenth Doctor.

"And I never want to see it again."

"We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment," the General said. "We'd have nothing."

"You would have hope," the Eleventh Doctor countered. "And right now, that is exactly what you don't have."

"It's delusional. Why, the calculations alone will take hundreds of years."

"Oh, hundreds and hundreds."

"But don't worry," the Tenth Doctor added. "I started a very long time ago."

Then, more police boxes started to fly into Gallifrey's orbit. But these weren't normal police boxes. These were TARDISes.

"Warning the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor," the First Doctor said, the first to arrive in orbit.

"You might say I've been doing this all my lives," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Good luck," the Second Doctor said, soon arriving.

"Stand by," the Third Doctor replied.

"Ready."

"Commencing calculations," the First Doctor said.

"Soon be there," the Fifth Doctor said.

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another," the Seventh Doctor said.

"We'll lock onto it's coordinates," the Sixth Doctor said.

"And for my next trick..." the Ninth Doctor said, as he flipped a switch in his TARDIS.

"I didn't know when I was well off," the General complained, as he watched all the Doctors on the three screens. "All Twelve of them."

"No, Sir," Androgar replied, as another TARDIS went into orbit. "All thirteen."

In this latest TARDIS, the Doctor – with his grey hair and thick eyebrows – flicked a switch downwards, acquiring his position around Gallifrey.

But, as he did, the War Council room shook around them, and the Council members staggered back. "Sir," Androgar said. "The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their firepower."

The General took a deep breath, "Do it, Doctor. Just do it. Do it!" He ordered.

The Eleventh Doctor nodded and fixed his bowtie, before placing his hand on a switch. "Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready." He flicked a switch. "Geronimo!"

The Tenth Doctor nodded, and flicked a switch in his TARDIS. "Allons-y!"

"Oh, for God's sake," the War Doctor muttered under his breath as he heard what his two future selves had said. Thinking of something to say, he called out, "Gallifrey stands."

All of the Doctor's TARDIS's orbited around Gallifrey for a brief second before there was a loud explosion.


	11. Interlude ONE

**Interlude ONE**

Back in London, everyone met back at the National Gallery, in the room with the picture of _Gallifrey Falls_. "I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded," the War Doctor said, as he prepared his cup of black tea. "But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong."

"Sometimes that's all we can hope for," Mary Margaret replied.

"What is it actually called?" The Tenth Doctor asked, a cup of tea in his hands and wearing his glasses, as he inspected the picture.

"Well, there's some debate," the Eleventh Doctor replied. "Either _No More_ or _Gallifrey Falls_."

"Not very encouraging," the War Doctor said.

"I'd like to know how it got here," Regina said.

"When you figure it out, give us a yell," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"There's always something we don't know, isn't there?" The Tenth Doctor asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"I should certainly hope so," the War Doctor answered, as he put his tea cup down and got up. "Well, gentlemen," he said, acknowledging his future selves, "it has been an honour and a privilege."

The Tenth Doctor bowed his head softly. "Likewise."

"Doctor," added the Eleventh Doctor.

The War Doctor nodded back. "And if I grow to be half the man that you are, least I'll have caring friend and family around."

Clara nodded. "That's right. Aim high."

The War Doctor turned back to the other two. "I won't remember this, will I?"

"The timestreams are out of sync," the Eleventh Doctor answered. "You can't retain it, no."

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it," the War Doctor said. "And I have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you." He turned to the three TARDISes parked to the side of the room. "Which one is mine?" He asked in a playful tone, before he walked towards the battered-looking police box, and stepped inside, before it dematerialized a few seconds later.

The Tenth Doctor took off his glasses. "I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me," he said.

"Tell you what?" The Eleventh Doctor asked.

"Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about."

The Eleventh Doctor took a deep breath. "I saw Trenzalore," he said reluctantly, "where we're buried. We die in battle, among millions."

"That's not how it's supposed to be."

"That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going."

"Oh, never say 'nothing'. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands." The Tenth Doctor walked back to the seat and put down his cup of tea, before he turned to the Professor and Clara. "Welcome to the family, Clara."

Clara nodded. "Thank you," she said, as the three of them hugged.

The Tenth Doctor walked away and towards his TARDIS. "Trenzalore," he mused, unlocking the doors. "We need a new destination, because … I don't want to go." He walked into his TARDIS, where it dematerialized too.

"He always says that," the Eleventh Doctor said, as the group watched, before he walked up to the picture.

"Do you need a moment alone?" The Professor asked.

The Eleventh Doctor faced his son. "How did you know?"

"Because it's home."

"So, now are we going to find my son?" Regina asked.

"Uh, yes," the Eleventh Doctor said. "Just wait in the TARDIS."

The group headed towards the blue box, when Clara turned around. "By the way, there's some old man wanting to talk for you," she said.

The Professor turned around too, as he remembered the telegram. "We got told of it in Storybrooke. I think he's some curator," he said, as the two walked into the ship.

The Eleventh Doctor walked back to the seat, and sat down. "I could be a curator," he mused. "I'd be great at curating. I'd be the great curator. I could retire, and do that. I could retire, and become the curator of this place." He gave a brief chuckle, not knowing there was anyone behind him.

"You know, I really think you might," a male voice said.

The Eleventh Doctor turned around. The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. He looked up at man, and looked carefully at the face – which looked familiar too. Like an elderly version of one of his own. He got up from his seat, still a bit shocked at the sight and went over to the white haired man. "I never forget a face."

"I know you don't," the Curator replied. "And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?" The Eleventh Doctor gave him a wink, and the Curator continued. "You were curious about this painting, I think? I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?"

"Well, which title? There's two. _No More_ or _Gallifrey Falls_."

"No, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. _Gallifrey Falls No More_. Now, what do you think that means, eh?"

"That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked? It's still out there?" The Eleventh Doctor asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know."

"Then where is it?"

"'Where is it', indeed. Lost. Shh! Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now, you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do."

"Do I? Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?"

"That's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do. If I were you … Oh, if I were you. Perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me." He chuckled briefly. "Congratulations."

The Eleventh Doctor chuckled with him. "Thank you very much."

"Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows?" The Curator asked, tapping the side of his nose. "Who knows?" He looked down, before he started to walk away.

The Eleventh Doctor watched him leave, before turning back to the painting, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Professor and Clara where talking under the console.

"So, what do we do know?" She asked.

"Well, now you you go to Neverland," the Professor said, wrapping his arms around her waust.

Clara reciprocated the gesture and put her arms around his neck. "You're not going?"

He shook his head. "Someone needs to stay behind in Storybrooke. And you need to learn your magic."

"I want to be with you..."

"As do I … But I will be with you. Here ..." He pointed to her heart. "...And here." He pointed to her head. Clara nodded. "We'll be with each other soon. This'll be over soon." He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers.

"And we'll never be apart again."

The Professor nodded, when Mr Gold and Belle descended the stairs to meet them.

"Hey," he said.

The Professor and Clara turned around. "Hey," they both said.

"When you go back to Storybrooke, take Belle with you," Mr Gold said.

Belle turned to him. "What? Why? I want to be with you."

"No. Neverland is too dangerous for you. I want you safe."

"I'll make sure she's safe," the Professor said.

Mr Gold nodded. "I know. I'll look out for Clara too."

"Thanks," the Professor said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I'm including a Time Skip between this chapter and the next. Basically what happens, the Professor and Belle take the Jolly Roger back to Storybrooke, and when the next chapter starts, the TARDIS gang will be arriving in Neverland.**


	12. THOTTB: Neverland

**Chapter TEN: Neverland**

The TARDIS flew through a rift. A very powerful one. So powerful that it could take anyone to any bubble universe. Which was where it was going. One of the most dangerous bubble universes known to man: Neverland. When the Time Lords of old shunted all magic away from the main universe (effectively creating bubble universes to store it), there was one that housed the most dangerous of all magic. The magic there evolved and became an entity. It developed lethal plants, and water that could make one live forever. Even the Time Lords dared not go there. But, there was one who was mad enough to even try.

The Doctor was at the console, as he held down a lever. He grunted as the TARDIS shook, but managed to steady himself. Clara Oswald held on to the other side of the console. To give her enough strength, she thought of her true love, the Professor. Closing her eyes, she could see him, and that made her strong enough to hold on.

There were other people in the TARDIS. Regina Mills, Mary Margaret, David Nolan, Emma Swan, and Mr Gold. They held on tightly to the railing around the console room, as if their lives depended on it. They hadn't been in the TARDIS on one of its 'wildest rides', but they weren't focused in that. They were mainly focused on Henry.

Henry was the son of Emma Swan, and the adopted son to Regina Mills. He had previously been kidnapped by two people back when they were in Storybrooke, and they had tracked them down to Neverland. But it had taken them while to get there.

The TARDIS slowed down after a while, and everyone relaxed. And let go from their grip.

"Are we there?" Emma asked.

The Doctor looked over at the monitor, and flicked a few buttons, before looking up at her. "Yeah. We're there," he said, straightening his bowtie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg Mendell, Tamara and Henry Mills had arrived in Neverland a few seconds before. Henry had came through first, and landed on the sand face down. Seeing the two adults behind him, he tried to get up, but with his hands tied, he found it difficult, and Greg managed to catch him.

"No. Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Slow down, pal," Greg said, pulling him back by the back of his jacket. "You got nowhere to go."

Tamara walked up to Greg, and sighed in relief. "We made it. Mission accomplished."

Henry turned around. "Are you sure about that? Cause my mum's coming to get me. Both of them."

Greg approached him. "Yeah? You might wanna take a look around, kid," he told him, before walking around and pointing to the green bush surrounding them. "You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"It doesn't matter. My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before. And they can get here again."

Greg bent down and rummaged through his backpack, when there was a loud howling in the distance.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara countered. "This is Neverland."

"Neverland?" Henry asked, his jaw dropping slightly. He coundn't believe it. "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the mother lode of magic." Tamara looked down at Greg. "Oh, where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."

Greg took out a walkie-talkie and handed it to Tamara. "Here you go, T."

"An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there?" Henry asked.

Greg zipped up his backpack and put it back on again, getting up. "Who we work for is not your concern, kid. It's not ours either. Just know that they take care of us."

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions," Greg told Henry. "We just believe in our cause."

"Greg?" Tamara asked, looking up from the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" Greg responded, turning around.

Tamara sighed, and went over to him, where she handed him the plastic device. "I'm not getting a status light on this thing."

Taking the device, Greg looked over it. "Did you check the batteries?" He asked, removing the battery case. But when he did, he found that there was sand where the batteries were.

"What the Hell is this?" Tamara asked. "A toy?"

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions," Henry responded.

"Let's go," Greg said. "Walk."


	13. The Heart of the Truest Believer: Belief

**Chapter ELEVEN: Belief**

Back on the TARDIS, Clara was at the console by herself. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Mr Gold, so she thought the two must be talking together, and maybe hatching a plan. While she waited for the two to come back – mainly the Doctor – she decided to educate herself about the TARDIS and Neverland. Of course, she had the Professor there with her to help her.

She flicked a switch first – which made the TARDIS hum slightly, and the spinning rotors at the top rotate slower. "Ahh..." she muttered to herself.

_No, no … You're fine_, the Professor told her. _Try again._

She walked over to the coloured keyboard and started to type, when Regina walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked Clara.

Clara looked up. "Oh, just trying to bring up a map," she stated. "Thought that might help us."

"When does Googling for a map make an entire ship go slower?!"

"Regina … I am new at this whole Time Lord and magic thing."

"While you learn your new hybrid skills, my son's life is in danger," Regina said, before she stared to pace around the console.

Clara walked over to her. "Regina … We'll find him. Trust me."

* * *

Elsewhere in the console room, Emma was sitting on one of the chairs by the stairs. She had her back to the console and rested her arms on the railings. She was in deep thought when David and Mary Margaret walked over to her.

"Hey," Mary Margaret greeted. "What happened to Neal and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't," Emma said, her eyes fixating on one of the roundels on the wall, before turning to face her parents. "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairy-tale land. My experience is different. That's all I can go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours," Mary Margaret said. "So if you would just let us share our wisdom ..."

"I appreciate you trying to be parents. But …" Emma began, her voice starting to break and her eyes beginning to water. "We're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back." I should never have broken the curse. I should have just taken Henry, and ..."

"You're right. Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up, Emma. And it haunts us everyday."  
"And that's why we're here now," David said. "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too. And you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

Emma turned around. "How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic?!"

"It's who we are," David said, wrapping his right arm around his wife.

"Why?! Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have … Well, they've sucked!"

"No, no. We found you."

"And lost Henry. And Neal. And countless other people."

"Emma," Mary Margaret began, "the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute I know they won't. We'll find Henry."

As soon as she had finished her sentence, the Doctor and Mr Gold walked onto the balcony in front of them and stopped at the top of the staircase. "No, you won't," Mr Gold said, now dressed in a dark-blue leather outfit all to similar to what he used to wear back in the Enchanted Forest. "I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together," Regina stated, as she walked over to the staircase.

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"Because I want to succeed," Mr Gold replied.

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?"

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents. Or in magic. Not even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon. I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof. I've known you some time, Ms Swan, and sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that bail bondsperson. Looking for evidence. Well, dearie. That's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Or you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie. Our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild, and sadly, yours doesn't." He turned his cane 90° clockwise and let it spin, where he vanished instantly and let the cane fall to the ground, letting it roll back and forth on the top ledge, leaving everyone but the Doctor looking around where Mr Gold went to.

* * *

Back on the island, Greg knelt down beside a pile of rocks and sticks, where he lit a match and placed it on the wood. He leaned in closer to the small flame and blew, helping the fire to grow and breath.

Watching him was Henry and Tamara, who were standing opposite him. "We making s'mores?" He asked.

"No," Greg answered, looking up at the 11 year old. "Building a signal. Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the Home Office know that we're here." He got up and dusted his hand up.

"What if that's not enough?" Tamara asked. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head," Greg told her, before rustling was heard. They all turned their heads to the bushes behind Greg where a bunch of Teenage boys emerged. "Who are you?" Greg asked them, as the boys surrounded the trio.

"We're the Home Office," the boy known as Felix answered. "Welcome to Neverland."

"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked.

"They're not teenagers," Henry replied. "They're the Lost Boys."

"Look at that," Felix said.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?"

"Who said we want to destroy magic?"  
"That was our mission," Greg said, stepping forward.

"So you were told," Felix said. "Yes. Now, the Boy and the Client. Hand them over."

"Not until you tell us the plan," Tamara said, stepping up also. "For magic. For getting home."

Felix smirked and looked down, before looking up at the trio again. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting anyone," Greg told them.

Felix chuckled. "Of course we are."

Above them, there was a howling as a black shadow swooped down towards them, heading for Greg. It attached itself to his body and dug deep inside him, before pulling out his shadow. Greg fell to the ground hardly, but not before letting out a blood-curdling scream. The black shadow stared at the remaining two, before flying away with Greg's shadow.

Tamara turned to Henry. "Run!" She ordered, and Henry ran to the left of him.

"Get the boy," Felix told the group and half of the Lost Boys ran after him.

Tamara ran to the right but on of the Lost Boys shot an arrow and it pieced through her back, and she too fell with a thud.

Felix watched as the others ran after Henry, before he went up to Greg's lifeless body. Kneeling beside it, he dug around in his pockets and took out his cellphone.

"He was foolish," the Great Intelligence said, the face of Doctor Simeon appearing in

"Perhaps," Felix said. "But, he will get the boy."

"Speaking of your boss, has he given me what I want?"

Felix nodded, taking a small canister of green, pixie dust out from his cloak. "He has," he said, unscrewing the lid and put it on the ground.

When he did, a blue glow left the phone and into the canister, where a poof of aqua smoke engulf it. After a few seconds, the smoke dissipated and was replaced with the figure of Doctor Simeon.

"Happy?" Felix asked.

"Much," the Great Intelligence replied, before walking off into the distance. "I have a lot to do. The Doctor has foiled me too many times. Now, I must foil him, once and for all."


	14. THOTTB: Strange Boy

**Chapter TWELVE: A Strange Boy**

Henry was running. Running for his life. He didn't know what would happen if the Lost Boys caught him but he didn't want to stop to find out. Running down one path, the Lost Boys ran down another that would certainly cut him off. Of course it didn't help that his hands were still tied, so when he came across a rather large stone, he couldn't stop himself from falling. He thought he was a goner.

But … A hand reached out to him and pulled him towards the bushes. "Come on," a boy's voice said, before the two crouched down again. The boy waited for the other Lost Boys to pass til he lifted his hood.

"Thanks," Henry said.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island," the boy said. "We must be careful."

"Are you a Lost Boy?"

"I was," the boy said, as he started to untie the ropes on Henry's wrists. "But I escaped. And now they're after me too."

"How? What happened?"

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on," the boy said, as he got up with Henry and the two started running again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Enchanted Forest, Prince Philip, Aurora and Mulan had taken Neal's body back to their castle and placed him on the bed. After a few hours, he woke up slowly to see Mulan staring down at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Neal," he whispered.

"Is he well?" Aurora asked, going over to the two and followed by Philip.

"Well enough to be questioned," Mulan answered.

Aurora poured a glass of water and brought it over to Neal. "Here, drink. Drink, you must be thirsty," she said, helping him drink.

Neal gulped down some water. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in our Kingdom."

_I think he was meaning the land …_ _The realm..._ the Professor's Eldunari stated.

"Oh … Well, that would be the Enchanted Forest," Philip said.

"I'm back?" Neal whispered.

"Back?" Aurora asked. "You mean you're from here?"

"He's lying," Mulan said. "Look at his clothes."

_He's not lying. I spent time with him when he was younger. When we were both living here_, the Professor's Eldunari said.

Neal looked around. "Professor. Is that you? Where are you?"

_Still back in Storybrooke. Only a small part of me is here. It's … It's a long story._

"From when Emma and Snow were here" Mulan said.

"Emma? Emma Swan? You know here?" Neal asked.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my ..." Neal began through a strained voice and leaned back down. "I don't know. But she's in danger. I have to get back there. I have to help her." He began to get up again but Aurora and Mulan restrained him.

"You need to rest," Philip said. "You were gravely injured when we found you. Were you hit by some kind of arrow?"  
Neal looked down at his chest, at where Tamara had shot him. "Forty-five calibre arrow. Look, I need you're help. I need to know that Emma and Henry are all right."

"You're … Henry's father?" Aurora asked, to which Neal nodded. "I was once under a sleeping curse. Snow taught me how to control the nightmare, and with practice, I'm able to walk the dream world. Find others like me who've passed through. It's possible I can make contact with them."

_Depends if either Snow or Henry are asleep at the moment_, the Professor's Eldunari began.

"You have a better idea?" Neal asked.

_Well, seeing as I am part of the Professor – and now Clara – I can tell you where they went to._

"Where?"

_Neverland._

"What?" Neal asked, taking a step back. "They can't be there..."

"What's wrong?" Prince Philip asked.

"I have to get there. I have to help them. There's only one person left who can help. He always had a plan. He would've left something behind, if he ever found himself back here. Something I can use to get to Emma. I know it. I just need to get to his castle."

"Who's your father?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

Henry and his new friend were running through the woods of Neverland, trying to find a safe place to hide from the Lost Boys. But, the Lost Boys seemed so persistent. The two boys stopped behind some rocks and panted.

"I think we lost them," the Boy said, as he looked around.

"Okay," Henry said amongst breaths. "Can we rest a minute?" The Boy nodded and Henry sat down on a rock behind him.

"You're new," the Boy said. "Did the Shadow take you too?"

"No. I was kidnapped by some people who worked for Pan."

"I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you."

Henry shifted in his seat. "Why does Pan want you?"

The Boy moved some of his scarf, revealing a small tube. "Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless."

"Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me and you could come with us."

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?"

"My family's different. We always find each other."

"You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

Henry got up. "It's gonna be okay," he said, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time. Is there a place we can hide from the Lost Boys?"

The Boy sighed. "There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves. But it's far." Rustling and footsteps were heard and they turned around.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Henry asked. "Lead the way."

The Boy gave a slight nod and began running in direction behind Henry, with him right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was walking along a path through the Neverland jungle, hoping to find what and whom he was looking for. He came across a clearing with the bodies of Greg and Tamara lying on the ground. But Tamara wasn't dead. She was struggling to move and was groaning. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

"So where is he? Henry?" Mr Gold asked.

Tamara couldn't answer. The arrow in her back was causing her too much pain.

Mr Gold bent down beside her. "There, there. I can help you speak." He waved his hand over her back, making the arrow disappear, before standing up again.

Tamara let out a gasp of a relief. "Thank you," she said, sitting up.

"Where's Henry? They killed him?"

"I don't think so. I told him to run, and he did."

"Where?"

"The jungle. Pan wants him. He's behind all this. Look, Mr Gold … I didn't know who I was working for. I'm sorry about Neal. I'm so sorry."

He bent down again, and rested his hands on his left knee. "I know. You were merely a pawn."

"Can … Can you forgive me?"

Mr Gold thought it over for a second. But he knew what had to be done. To avenge his son's death. "No," he said, reaching his right hand into the female's chest and pulled her heart out. Letting it beat in his hand, he stood up again and slowly began to crush it, til it was dust and she was dead.

Mr Gold moved his fingers to get rid of any excess dust before turning and walking away.


	15. THOTTB: Never Land?

**Chapter THIRTEEN: Never Land?**

Back on the TARDIS, both the Doctor and Clara were at the console. Flicking switches and levers, they were close to the island when the TARDIS shook, before coming to a complete stop.

"What was that?" David asked. "Are we there?"

"No. I don't think so," the Doctor said, as he went over to the doors. Opening them, he peered out and saw that they were still a fair while to the land.

"Then what happened?" Emma asked. "Why aren't we there?"

The Doctor turned around to face the others. "There's a reason why it's called Neverland," he began. "When the Time Lords of old – under Rassilon's leadership – they created bubble universes to store all magic in. That's why there's no magic in the main one. They originally had the idea to have one to house all the terrible criminals so they could never leave. To spend their lives there and never age or die. Or escape. They weren't allowed visitors. A fate worst than death. But it was too much work for them to look after so the project was abandoned. But the warning lived on. Never Land in this place."

Regina sighed. "So, no what do we do?"

The Doctor shut the doors and went over to the console. He bent down and grabbed a flat looking device, all hooked up with wires.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"We're gonna need an extra push to get us the rest of the way."

"Will that work?" Clara asked.

"Maybe. I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "But there's only one way to know for sure." He hooked up more wires to the Extrapolator and flicked down a lever. "Geronimo!" He called out.

The TARDIS lurched and sent them forward.

* * *

Henry and his new friend raced through the jungle. They were trying to reach the Echo Caves, a safe point where the Lost Boys couldn't find or reach them. But they were always close on their heels.

"They're close," Henry panted. "I can see them."

"We're almost at the caves," the Boy said, turning a left. "Come on. Follow me!" But one of the Lost Boys shot an arrow what landed in a tree in front of them, cutting them off.

"They cut us off!" Henry exclaimed. "They know of the caves! We have to go this way."

The two then turned and headed in the opposite direction.

They continued running through the rest of the island before they got to a cliff, high up in the mountains. "Watch out!" Henry exclaimed, as the two came to a complete stop, and stared down it. Hearing some Lost Boys in the distance, they turned around.

"What do we do? Henry asked the older boy. "Is there another way to the Echo Caves?"

"No. We're done for," the Boy said, as he began to take out the pixie dust. "I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live."

"You want to give up?"

"We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end."

"No," Henry said, taking the pixie dust cannister. "It's our way out."

The Boy watched as Henry took his shoulder and walked backwards. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a running start."

"For what?"

"Everyone knows that pixie dust is for flying."

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work."

"That's because you have to believe."

"I definitely do not believe!"

"That's okay," Henry said, popping off the lid. "Because I do."

The two ran off the edge of the cliff, and the pixie dust spread from the cannister in a sparkling green glow, engulfing the two boys. They made leg movements in the air before they began to fly through the air above Neverland.

* * *

The two boys flew through the air, before the older boy pointed to a clearing in the woods. When Henry saw what the other was pointing to, he landed the two of them, and they rolled onto the ground. They got up slowly.

"See? Henry asked. "If you believe, anything is possible."

The other boy turned to face him. "You couldn't be more right, Henry," he said, the friendliness in his voice gone.

Henry furrowed his brows together and stared up at the boy. "How … How'd you know my name?" He asked, stepping back slightly. "I never told you."

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve."

"You lied to me. You are a Lost Boy. You work for Pan!"

"Not exactly," the Boy said, approaching Henry. "I am Peter Pan."

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?"

"Because I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something that to believe."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"For quite sometime, I've sought something extremely important," Pan explained as he walked around the surrounding area. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?"

"The Heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off the cliff..." Pan continued, knocking on a trunk of a large tree behind Henry, "you proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You, and it, are mine." He approached Henry and took out a dagger from his belt. He then raised it above his head. "Come on, Boys," He yelled out, as the rest of his group emerged from the bushes surrounding them. "Let's play."


	16. Lost Girl: Dreamshade

**Chapter FOURTEEN: Dreamshade**

Mr Gold had settled into a camp-site, and built a fire pit. He stood over it and held his hand out, making a fireball in it, before throwing it at the fire pit. He previously talked to Felix, Peter Pan's right hand man, and it brought back memories of his past. He thought he had forgotten his past – and his father – but sadly, he didn't. All he thought about now was he father abandoning him as a child and his revenge. But, he didn't want anything to get in the way. He had a mission, and he wanted to succeed.

He walked around the fire til he faced a large rock. He looked at his shadow and outstretched both his arms, stretching them, before he magically froze his shadow. He took out his dagger from his leather coat's pocket and looked down. Bending over, he stuck the dagger into the ground, beside his left foot – where it met his shadow – and began to cut around it.

As he began to cut around his foot, he grunted effortlessly, til his shadow wasn't attached to his left foot anymore. He then moved to his right foot, where he did the same. Once he wasn't attached to his shadow, his shadow floated on the rock wall in front of him. Mr Gold looked at it and through his dagger in the air, carefully catching the blade, before holding it out to his shadow.

"You know what to do," he said. "Hide it where no one can find it. Not even me."

Mr Gold's shadow reached out and took the dagger from him, before flying off into the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Clara, Mary Margaret, Emma, David and Regina had landed on Neverland and emerged from the TARDIS. It had taken quite a flight to get to the realm and the ship had to rest. So, the group decided to do some exploring. David was leading the group (and was cutting a path for the others with his sword), followed closely by Clara (who was acting as the guide), then Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and the Doctor.

"So, according to Prof, there's a ridge a few hundred steps up ahead," Clara explained.

"Does the Professor really think we can see Pan's hideout from there?" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah. All thanks to Cora."

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," Regina said.

"That could work if the Doctor wasn't here," Clara replied. "But since he is, we can't. And I am grateful for that. Besides, where would you poof us to? Have you ever been here before?"

"No. And neither have you," Regina replied.

"Stop acting like you know everything, Regina. Nobody knows everything. The day that happens to anyone, they might as well stop living."

_Careful, Clara_, the Professor said. _Don't give into your anger..._

_I know_, Clara replied. _She's just so … Frustrating._

_Wait til we're parents... _

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret caught up to Emma and handed her a drink canteen. "Here. You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret," Emma said, taking the canteen and took a gulp of water.

"You know, Mary Margaret's a but formal. You could call me "mum" if you want. You've done it before."

"That was back when ..." Emma began to say, but she was struggling for the right words.

"... We were about to die," Mary Margaret finished for her. "Oh, no. I get it." She watched Emma walk over to the others, and tried to had how upset she was, when the Doctor joined her.

"It's tough being a parent," he began. "You only want what's best for your child, and give them their best chance."

She turned to face him. "Does it work out? In the end?"

"Yeah. You're child will know that you did what was best for them."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, before the two began to walk off again.

David had cut through the last bush before he got to another clearing. He marched forward and began to cut through another part of the bush, when Clara stopped him.

"Don't touch that!" She exclaimed.

"I can handle a couple of thorns," David said.

"I do believe that's dreamshade, though."

"What's dreamshade?" Emma asked.

"The poison that Hook used on Rumple," Clara said.

The Doctor walked up to the plant and took out his sonic screwdriver, and gave the plant a quick scan. "One quick scratch from the thorns of this bad boy will inject its poison from you," he said, reading the readings. "Best to stay away from it unless you want to die a very slow, very painful death."

David nodded. "Best we go this way," he said, as he started to walk to the left of them and the others followed.

A few more minutes of walking, and the group found themselves on a cliff, peering out into the main forest of the island.

"We made it," David said.

"Well, Ms Oswald," Regina began. "Do you know where you want to go now? To find Pan?"

"Well ..." Clara began, looking out into the dark forest. "Not really."

"We could easily scan the area in the TARDIS," the Doctor suggested.

"Well, that's a start..." Regina replied.

"So, we'll go back to the TARDIS and make camp?" Emma asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Indeed. We should make sure we we have the strength."


	17. Lost Girl: Denial

**Chapter FIFTEEN: Denial**

That night, the group had set up camp in the clearing where the TARDIS was, They built a fire a few feet from the TARDIS itself, before all heading inside the ship to sleep. Except for Emma. She had stayed by the fire, watching it carefully. She was worried. Mr Gold's words still kept repeating inside her head, and she was worried she didn't have what it took to get Henry back.

It was getting late, and she didn't notice she had fallen asleep when she woke up. She had heard the faint sound of children crying. She looked around, wondering where it was coming from. She got up and walked off into the forest, but not before picking up her sword.

She cautiously walked forward, til a voice came from behind her.

"You hear that too?" Pan asked.

Emma turned around, gasping.

"You're Emma, right?" Pan asked again. "I'd wager the others can't hear the crying. And not because they're in that oversized paperweight either."

"Who are you?" Emma asked, pointing the sword at him.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Emma swung her sword instantly and pushed the boy back towards the tree, with her sword pressed to his neck. "Where's Henry?"

"You've got fire. I like fire."

"Where's my son?"  
"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about."

"Why the Hell did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma."

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against. The Saviour," Pan said, letting out a sigh. "Gotta say, I'm not disappointed."

"What're you gonna say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?"

"No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map."

Emma exhaled and pulled away from him, before Pan reached into his shirt and took out a small, white parchment.

"A map that will lead you straight to your son," Pan continued, holding the map out in front of him.

"If this is some kind of trap..." Emma began.

Pan let out a brief – and sly – chuckle. "I may not be the most _well-behaved_ boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

Emma lowered her sword. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma, you are the only one who can."

Emma silently stared at him for a few seconds, before reaching out to take the parchment. She unfolded the parchment before looking up at Pan. "It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

Emma looked down at the parchment again before looking up. But when she did, Pan had gone.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was seated on the stairs in the TARDIS console. She had the parchment Pan had given her in her lap and she was staring at it.

"Once a con artist, always a con artist," the Doctor said, leaning against the wall close to the police box doors.

Regina stopped her pacing around the console and looked at him. "You've met him before?"

The Doctor nodded. "A long time ago. I was a different man back then. And so was he. But, if he says there's a map on that piece of paper, then there is a map on there."

Emma looked up. "If I stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing."

"How do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap."

"Regina, he doesn't need to lead us into a trap," the Doctor said. "He's been here for centuries. He's already made this island into a giant trap."

The doors to the TARDIS opened and Mary Margaret and David entered the ship. "There's no sigh of him anywhere," David said.

"Any luck with the map?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Don't hold your breath," Regina answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this, is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic," Regina stated, to which David sighed, and shook his head. "If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it." She walked around to Emma and began to reach over to take the map, but Emma stopped her.

"Pan said it had to be me," Emma stated.

"I'd listen to Emma," the Doctor said. "Pan toys with words, and deals, and all that. If he said Emma has to be the one, then we have to let Emma be the one."

"Besides, your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina," Mary Margaret said.

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces," David added.

Regina put her hand on her hip. "That's still a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well I'm not," Emma said, looking up at the group. "If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"And you will, Emma," Clara began. "I may have known you only a short time, but I've seen what you are capable with."

"Great," Regina said sarcastically, turning around.

"She does need to believe in herself. Like what Rumple said," Clara added, before turning to Emma. "Don't give up. You can beat him."


	18. Lost Girl: The Saviour

**Chapter SIXTEEN: The Saviour**

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was at his campsite, looking at the straw doll one of Pan's boys had given him. The sight of the doll brought back painful memories. One's he didn't want to remember ever again. He had promised himself so very long ago that when he became a father, he wouldn't do the same mistakes. That he would put his son first, and would protect him at all costs. But, it seemed that fate was pulling him in the other direction.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes, he looked around. He put the straw doll in the rock beside him and got up.

"Who's there?" He asked, walking straight. He heard more rustling from behind him and he turned around. "Show yourself."

With his back turned, he didn't see a hand reach out from the bushes and grab the straw doll on the rocks. Mr Gold spun around again, seeing a cloaked figure running away and the straw doll missing. "That doesn't belong to you, dearie."

He started to run after the figure, hoping to catch whoever it was. They were going to pay for what they did. As Mr Gold ran, he reached his right hand out and grabbed the cloak, pulling the person to him and stopping them. He pulled the hood down from but was amazed to see who it was.

"Belle?" He asked, stepping slowly back in shock. "Belle. I don't understand. How did you get here?"

Belle's smile turned into a frown as she saw Mr Gold's outfit. "I thought you didn't dress like that anymore?" She asked of his blue leather ensemble, reminiscent of what he wore in the Enchanted Forest. "I thought that was your past."

"Well, this is now my future," Mr Gold said, looking up at her. "Becoming _this_ again – the Dark One – that's the only way I'll save my grandson."

Belle cupped her left hand over Mr Gold's right cheek, caressing it gently as she brushed some hair out of his face. "But you haven't completely become him, have you?" She asked, then her voice became a whisper. "There's still hope."

The two smiled softly at each other and leaned in, before Mr Gold gasped and pulled away. "Oh. You're not really here, are you?" He asked, pointing his index finger at her.

"No. Of course not," Belle replied. "I'm still in Storybrooke, right where the Professor dropped both of us off."

"Are you okay?"

"We're all fine. Storybrooke is safe. We all are."

Mr Gold sprung forward, placing his hand on her throat. "How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you?"

"He didn't," Belle replied. "You did."

Mr Gold let go of Belle and stepped back in shock."What?"

"The question is why."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was still staring at the parchment, and she was still focused. She thought she would try to say aloud all the things she was. After all, it was a start. "My name is Emma Swan."

"I don't think that's what Pan had in mind," Regina stated, as she leaned against a tree.

"Don't hold anything back," Mary Margaret replied, as she and her husband sat opposite their daughter.

Emma looked down at the parchment again. "I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bail bondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke."

Regina turned around. "That election was a sham. Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think maybe that you're leaving some things out?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest, and I was sent through a portal in a tree, so that I could break a curse."

"And you were able to break the curse because..." David began, as he got up from his seat. "You're the ..."

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it," Mary Margaret said, as she too stood up from her seat.

"Say what?" Clara asked, as she looked back from Emma and her parents.

"The 'S' word," Regina answered.

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm the Saviour."

Everyone crowded around the parchment, all hoping to see what would happen. But the parchment remained blank.

"I don't get it," Emma continued. "I said I was the Saviour. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No. It's okay," Mary Margaret said, trying to reassure her daughter. "We'll figure it out."

"No, you won't," Regina said, approaching Emma and snatching the parchment from her."  
"Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, trying to stop her, but it was useless.

"But I can," Regina stated. "I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. But, that doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." She placed the parchment flat on her left palm.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea," David stated.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Emma asked Regina, who waved her right hand over the parchment, which made it glow.

"A locator spell" Regina explained. "This parchment belonged to Pan. It will lead us to him." She lifted the parchment into the air, and it floated past the others, into the thick, damp forest behind them.

Regina walked up to Emma. "Well, Emma. You said you wanted to be the leader? Lead."


	19. Lost Girl: A Coward

**Chapter SEVENTEEN: A Coward**

Belle had taken Mr Gold's hand, and was leading him through the thick jungle of Neverland. A few minutes had past, and they were standing on a cliff which overlooked most of the island.

"So, do you know why you brought me to the island?" Belle asked him.

"I thought you were going to show me the answer," Mr Gold replied, turning to face her.

"Only you know that."

Mr Gold sighed. "I've already told you."

"No, you haven't."

"I have no idea."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"You're holding back."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Belle!"

"What is it you are not saying?"

Mr Gold sighed, as he gave up his denial. "I'm a coward. I'm just like my father," he whispered.

"You feel better now, don't you?" Belle asked. "You know why I'm here."

Mr Gold went over and took Belle's hand. "You always saw the good in me."

Belle chuckled. "I still do. And as much as you deny it, I think you see it too. So, why am I here? What are you wrestling with?"

"Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep Henry, and he allows me to live. The boy needn't be my undoing."

"And you're afraid you'll make the selfish choice."

"I generally do."

"You abandoned your son, Baelfire, regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Henry. Letting go of the past? It's the first step." She past the straw doll back over to Mr Gold.

"You know, this was the last thing my father gave me."

"What happened to him?"

"He left me," Mr Gold said, his voice starting to break.

"If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go." Belle smiled softly at her boyfriend, before turning, and walked back through the rock arch.

Mr Gold watched her leave, before looking down at the doll in his hands – Belle's words still on his mind. She was right. He had to let go of the past. His past. He walked over to the edge of the cliff, and dropped the doll, watching as it fell away to the unknown bottom.


	20. Lost Girl: Battle

**Chapter EIGHTEEN: Battle**

The group followed the floating parchment through the thick Neverland jungle. Regina and Emma were leading the group, followed by Clara, Mary Margaret David, and then, the Doctor.

"Ready to thank me?" Regina asked Emma, seemingly proud of herself that they were finally heading in the right direction to save Henry, and to go back to their lives back in Storybrooke.

"Actually, yeah," Emma replied. She too was thankful that Regina use magic on the parchment, otherwise they would still be back at their campgrond.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now."

The floating parchment stopped in a clearing, and Regina put her right hand up, warning the others to be careful as she approached the parchment. "Wait. He's there."

Clara looked over at the parchment. "Who?"

"Pan," Regina answered. "I can feel his smugness."

The Doctor walked up to the front. "Everyone … Back behind me." He passed Regina, and took out his sonic screwdriver. He waved it around the area before looking at the readings. "He may have been here, Regina, but he's not here anymore."

David walked up to the Doctor, and turned his head towards him. "Shall we approach, while we have the element of surprise?" He asked, as he took out his sword.

"Could have," the Doctor corrected,but David ignored him, and walked on ahead.

Regina started to walk on again, passing the Doctor.

_Careful, Clara_, the Professor said. _Pan may already know about all of you. This could be a trap_.

Clara took a deep breath. _Just … Guide me on what to do …_

_Always. I'll always be there for you._

* * *

They walked further ahead, through another path til they got to another clearing. One that looked like a campsite. They slowly made their way through the stumps and bits and pieces that were laying aground, til they reached a small, hill up ahead.

"No one's here," Mary Margaret said, as she looked around. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

Regina let out a small sigh. She was growing tense at everyone thinking she couldn't do what needed to be done. That she was doing good this time. "Yes. Blame me. Again," she replied, as she looked around too. She got up close to the Doctor, and magicked up a sword in a poof of purple smoke. "Here. You'll need this. You won't be assembling much cabinets here."

The Doctor looked back at Regina, as he took the sword. "That's very rude, Regina," he said, as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"But, it's the truth," she stated, as they all walked slowly through the campsite more.

Emma took another look around, noticing something was wrong. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Guys … Hold on," she said, til she saw a figure up ahead with their back to the group. The figure was dressed like Henry – made exactly like him. "Is that ..." Emma began, rushing over to the figure. "Henry?!"

But, it wasn't Henry. The figure turned around, revealing to Emma – and the others – that it was Peter Pan. "Hi, Emma."

It took a moment for the sudden realisation to sink in for Emma. "Where the Hell is Henry?"

"You broke the rules. That's not fair," Pan stated, as he paced around on the top of the mound he was on. "Bad form. I expected more from you, Doctor. But, then, you've always been a coward. You ran away from fate twice."

The Doctor took a deep breath, as he stared up at Pan. "I do what I can. I have a promise to keep," he stated.

"Give Henry to me!" Emma demanded.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win," Pan responded, as a group of Lost Boys ran out from behind Pan, and descended onto the group, all shouting and whooping.

The group looked on, as the Lost Boys surrounded them, their arrows at the ready.

_What do I do?_ Clara asked frantically.

_Just imagine to yourself on what you want to do_, the Professor said. _Magic is about emotion. Think to yourself what you want to do; how to save yourself …_

Clara gave a nod, as she looked around at the Lost Boys, and their arrows.

_Please, be careful, though_, Clara, the Professor added. _Those arrows have been dipped in dreamshade …_

Clara took a step back. "Uhh, guys," she said. "Those arrows have been coated with dreamshade..."

Everyone looked at her, before the Lost Boys began to fire their arrows at them. David stayed in front of Mary Margaret, as he swung his sword at the arrows coming straight for them, hitting them out of the way. He looked over at his wife, and saw another arrow being aimed at her, and he nudged her out of the way, with the arrow ripping the side of his shirt and jacket as it flew past him.

"David..." Mary Margaret began, as she went over to see if he was alright.

"I'm good," he said, as he looked up at her, but saw another Lost Boy behind Mary Margaret.

She spun around, before firing one of her arrows and pinning the Lost Boy to the tree behind him.

Meanwhile, Regina had been using her magic to push the Lost Boys away from her. Any that came within her radius, she raised her hand, emitting purple magic from it that pushed the Lost Boys away from her.

Clara had been watching Regina, before she thought to herself on what to do. She pictured in her mind what Regina had been doing – pushing back Lost Boys with magic- but, replaced Regina with her. She raised her arm, and aimed it at some oncoming Lost Boys and thought of flinging them away. As she did, magic flew from her hand, and pushed the two away from her. "I did it ..." she whispered to her self, before setting on another target.

Meanwhile, Emma had been fighting her way through the Lost Boys, as she tried to get to Pan. She used her sword to defend herself as she stormed up a hill, but a Lost Boy tackled her to the ground and both rolled down the hill. Emma managed to get on top of him, and pinned him to the ground. "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" She demanded, her eyes piercing through his.

The Lost Boy stayed quiet. He was scared of what would happen to him. He took quick breaths to calm himself down. Emma could see that he was scared, and she quickly pulled herself up.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter, but Emma didn't respond. She just looked from her mother to the Boy.

Pan let out a sharp whistle and everyone looked up. The Lost Boys stopped fighting and moved away, back to their leader. "Remember what I told you," he said to Emma, knowing that she would soon figure out the truth about herself. "That map will show you where Henry is." He approached Emma. "Only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Pan turned and walked away, with the Lost Boys whooping as they followed him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I have settled on a face claim for the first child of Clara and the Professor when they come in. But, before I tell you, I'll give you a clue on who it is. If you know who the face claim is, comment down below in the reviews and in my next chapter, I will let you know. So, this person has the 'Jenna' chin (pun on the name Jenna). If you can think of the person that has a name that sounds like Jenna, please let me know in the comments. **


	21. Lost Girl: The Map Uncovers Itself

**Chapter NINETEEN: The Map Uncovers Itself**

Emma rushed over to the campsite with Mary Margaret following her. After the battle, the group had gone back to their camp, when Emma decided to have a sit alone. But Mary Margaret had joined her. She knew something was up, and by judging her maternal instincts, she knew she would like to talk about it. She did have 28 years to make up to her, after all.

And she was right. Emma did talk about it with her, and while they were talking, Emma uncovered what she was denying about herself. She knew what Pan had been wanting from her. In all her time of being in the system, Emma felt like a Lost Girl. Like she didn't belong.

"The map is working," Emma stated to the rest of the group, when she joined them, showing off the newly formed map. "We know where Henry is."

"Where?" Regina asked, as she marched over to Emma, as everyone crowded over the map.

The Doctor and Clara began to study it. "Well, we're at the Southern Tip here," the Doctor said, as he pointed to the place at the map. "And we need to go here ..." He moved his hand to the north eastern point on the island, where the x was.

"That's where Pan's keeping Henry, yeah?" Clara asked, to which the Doctor nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Regina asked.

"Well, I managed to give Neverland a quick scan on the TARDIS," the Doctor explained. "I did pick up that the terrain in that direction isn't easy ..."

"We should prepare, then," David suggested. "We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

Emma gave a brief nod. "Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" Regina asked.

"Go ahead. But I think our best chance is together."

"You better be right," Regina said, before the group disbanded and went to bed for the night. It would be a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr Gold was walking through another part of the jungle, looking for anything that could help him defeat Pan, and save Henry. But, as he walked through the jungle, he heard something. Something rustling. He looked around, thinking there was someone behind him. But there was nothing. He began to walk on again, thinking that he was only hearing things. But, he was still on alert.

He heard more rustling, and looked up this time. And when he did, he saw his childhood straw doll falling to the ground. The same one he had thrown off the cliff. It fell to the ground, and Mr Gold looked down towards it. He was mystified to what it was doing here.

He _must have enchanted it_, he thought to himself.

He bent down and picked it up, thumbing over the features of it gently, before throwing it to the ground. No. He was not going to let Pan win. He held out his hand and created a fireball in his hand, before throwing it down at the doll, letting the fire burn away at the doll. He then stepped down on the doll, letting it sink into the ground. He had won. Or so he thought.

Mr Gold continued on his way again. He continued down the path, and moved a branch, but was shocked to discover what lay ahead: his childhood doll. It had survived the burning and was now laying on a rock ahead of him. Pan wanted Mr Gold to have this doll.

He leaned forward and grabbed the doll in his left hand. He looked around again, before back at the doll, before putting it inside his inner coat pocket and setting upon his way again.


	22. Quite a Common Fairy: The Path to Henry

**Chapter TWENTY: The Path to Henry**

The next morning after they (or rather, Emma) had solved the clue to unlocking the map, the group had set off on the trail to the northern side of the island – where Pan's camp was. And where Pan's camp was where they would find Henry.

They had been trekking in silence til David broke it. "Hey. You need a break?" He asked his wife. They had been on this path for a while, and he had been worried about his dreamshade infection he had gotten. But, he didn't want to alarm his wife.

"No. I'm good," Mary Margaret replied.

"In this heat, you shouldn't overtax yourself."

Mary Margaret smirked, as she moved a palm frond over for her and David to pass. "So, you need a break?"

"No," David replied, pretending to be hurt at the notion. "I'm good."

"Did David Nolan let himself go?" She asked, still teasing him slightly.

"Does it look like he let himself go?" David asked, to which Mary Margaret let out a chuckle.

Regina was in the front of the group, with Emma and Clara. She had been overhearing the two Charmings and she was growing sick of the conversation. "How much further?" She asked, as she frantically pushed another frond out of _her_ way.

"We should be getting close to Pan's lair," Emma answered, reading off the map, as the group came to a stop. "Going in a straight line course ..." She took another look at the map and saw the x move from the northern corner to the south eastern corner. "Son of a … How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked at the news.

Regina couldn't believe the news. She stared over at Emma. "You got us lost."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Pan's toying with us. To him, we're his playthings. It's his game," he replied, then muttered, "He always did love these type of games."

"So, if Pan's moving his camp, how are we gonna find Henry?" Emma asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pan's camp, Henry was asleep under a tall willow. He had been dreaming of his family, and of the time when they would find him, and rescue him from Pan and they would be a family again. He was in mid-dream, when Pan called out to him

"CUCKOO!" Pan called out, as he approached Henry as he held a crossbow in his left hand. "Wake up! Catch." He through a red apple in front of him, which rolled in front of Henry.

Henry stared at the red fruit. "I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"It's a family thing."

Pan chuckled, and bent down as he picked up the apple again. "Well, don't worry. It's not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." He raised the crossbow, and aimed it at Henry. "I call it target practice."

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Neal was still in his father's old castle, with the Merry Men and Mulan. And the Professor's Eldunari. He was still trying to find a way to get to Emma in Neverland. To be with her again. He brought a chair over to the cupboard in the wall and stood on it to peer into the top shelves.

Mulan had been watching him, and walked over. "You found the crystal ball. What else are you looking for?"

"That showed me where Emma is, now I have to get to her," Neal replied, not turning around.

"I'm not sure you're gonna find a horse in there, mate," Robin Hood said, as he joined them.

_Neverland isn't in this land. It's in another land,_ the Professor's Eldunari said. _A horse won't do. A portal will_.

Neal nodded. "I need a way to create this portal," he said, as his speech and actions began to get frantic.

"Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is," Robin suggested. "Perhaps I can assist."

Neal stopped and rested his head against the shelves. "Henry is trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan, who is, hands down, the nastiest person I have ever met."

"I saw Emma in that ball, not Henry," Mulan said.

"Listen," Neal said, as he turned around to face Mulan. "I was in Neverland. Pan was looking for a boy. A specific boy. I know he had some picture of him on a scroll. He called him 'the truest believer'."

"And you believe that to be Henry?"

"It has to be. That's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland," Neal said, before turning to both his friends. "Help me look. Lot's of things make portals. Beans, magic mirrors, ruby slippers, some kinds of ashes ..." He turned around and tried to look on the top shelf. But his hand knocked against a metal object, which fell to the floor with a clank.

The clank was heard in the next room, and the door opened suddenly. Little John was the first to enter. "The Hell was that?"

"Stand down, Little John. We're fine," Robin told his best friend.

Out from under Little John's legs, a small boy popped his head out and crawled under Little John's legs over to Robin, who picked him up instantly.

"Who's this?" Neal asked with a kind smile.

"Merry Men come in all sizes," Robin said. "This is my son, Roland."

Neal looked over at Roland, and smiled. "I know how to get to Neverland. I know how to get to Henry."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter I'll be revealing who I have as a face claim for the child of the Professor and Clara Oswald, so get your idea's in quick.**


End file.
